Guardian Angel
by SilverNeira
Summary: My name is Aki Fujioka. I was Haruhi's childhood friend, but is now her adopted sister. I've done unforgivable things in my past and a monster. Now I pledge my life to the Fujiokas. I will protect them, especially Haruhi, with my life. I am nothing, but a monster without the people I care about. To them, I am a protector, a guardian...I am their tainted Guardian Angel MoriXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Neira: Hey everyone, I know I shouldn't be posting up another story, but I just have to get this out. It doesn't mean that I'm giving up on my KHR one, but I'm trying. It just that, I have no energy right now and have a bit of an author block. I know what the future events will be, don't worry, but the now moments or detail is stopping me. I WILL work on it though. Anyway I hope you like this one. I will be following the Anime then when it comes to the Tamaki conflict, I will follow the manga a bit while adding my own plot. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any songs within the whole story. I only own Aki, other OCs and bit of the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Welcome To The Host Club!**

* * *

My name is Aki, no surname, just Aki. Now, though, I am Aki Fujioka. I'm 18 years old and I am attending Ouran Academy with my childhood friend and now sister, Haruhi Fujioka. Before, Haruhi and I were just childhood friends, but she was now part of my family.

She and I were very close. She was the kindest and sweetest girl I had ever met. She was very precious to me. She and her father would let me stay with them whenever I needed to, before I became part of their family. The world was full of danger and I'd already done a lot of things I had regretted-many things that Haruhi helped me moved on from. I was trained to fight all throughout my life and so I decided to put it to good use and use it to protect the two of them, especially Haruhi. I didn't care about my well-being, for I am her protector and her guardian. She and I would share secrets with each other; she was my only friend and family.

They took me in, two years ago, when I was running away from **them** and was close to collapsing, but Haruhi and her father had found me at the last second. They knew about my past and what I'd been through. They didn't despised me like everyone else did, but took me in and made me part of their family. You don't know how grateful I was to them. They are special to me and I will protect them even if it will cost me my life.

Closing the door to the fourth library of the school, Haruhi and I continued to explore the hallway, in hope of finding a place to study.

"The school has four libraries and they're all crowded. Why don't they just go home if they are not studying?" Haruhi grumbled angrily.

Haruhi has short messy brown hair, with big brown eyes hidden behind thick oval glasses. She was wearing a baggy purple sweater and baggy black pants. While I have short messy black hair, with bloody red eyes hidden behind thick rectangular glasses, and was wearing a dull baggy grey sweater and brown, baggy pants. Not only that I'm a good head or two taller than Haruhi.

I nodded my head in agreement with my arms folded behind my back.

I like having my arms folded behind my back like that. It became a habit of mine from previous past activities I had participated-something I was not proud of. Anyway, we continued to walk through the pink hallways until we came upon a door with a sign that says 'Music Room #3' hanging over it. There was no noise coming from it so we figured it must be abandoned and empty.

"Hmm, an abandon music room, let's try this one." Haruhi suggested. I nod my head in approval and took one of the gold handle into my hand. At the same time, Haruhi took the other handle and we both pull the door open.

"Welcome." chorused a group of voices. I didn't pay much attention to them at all. I was too busy trying to not choke on the random flying rose petal that seems to magically appear.

"T-this is an h-host club?" Haruhi stuttered, catching my attention. Finally stopping, I look up at Haruhi who has her back against the door and was shaking. I frowned at her behaviour, but then turned around to face the group of men in front of us.

There were six guys in total. One of them was this blonde hair guy with violet eyes, who was sitting in a chair. Another one was a black hair guy with black eyes hidden behind glasses and was holding a black notebook in his hand. There were also two more boys with the same auburn color hair and golden brown eyes, making them twins. The last two was an odd yet familiar pair. The shorter of the two, has blond hair with brown eyes and was holding a pink bunny. The other one, who is the tallest of the group and pair, has black hair and onyx black eyes. The odd group was bright and surprisingly sparkly. I blink once, then twice, then slowly back away from the group. I have a bad~ feeling about all of this and I just know that something was going to happen that will change our lives.

"**Oh it's just some guys."** The twins said together.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe the boy in the purple sweater is in the same class as you and Honey-senpai, I think the other one is in yours, correct?" The one with the glasses asked.

"**Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act sociably so we don't know a lot about him." **The twins answered, shrugging.

"You're right Kyo-chan, he is, but he likes to keep to himself, right Takashi?" The little kid replied hugging the stuff bunny.

"Hn," The tall one said. The guy with the glasses just smirks at them. A light bulb suddenly appears above his head and seems to light itself up. I blink at it and then look around. It seems like no one else have notice it, so it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Now that wasn't very polite." The one with the glasses said and then he turns to me. Slowly his smirk falters a bit, but he quickly recovers it. I look at him puzzled then turn to look at Haruhi and saw that she was struggling to open the door. I frowned and walk over to help her.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club, honour students." The glasses guy greeted.

"What!" The blonde hair and purple eyes guy shouted, getting up, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Aki Fujioka. You're the two honour student that we heard about."

Both Haruhi and I stop and look up at them. "How do you know our names?" Haruhi questioned while I just look at them suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"It's not every day some honour students come to Ouran." The glasses guy replied. That seems reasonable enough. I mean this IS a rich school and everything, most of the population just pay, not much actually came to this school with a scholarship.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, wanting to get names and not just call them glasses guy or blond guy with violet eye or anything else.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." The blonde guy said.

"Kyoya Ootori." The one with the glasses said.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." One of the twins said.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." The other one said.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey." The little blonde guy said before pointing to the tall guy, "This one here is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori."

"You guys are the hero of the poor people." Tamaki said suddenly, appearing out-of-nowhere behind us and wrapping an arm around our shoulders, "You showed others that even the poor can get into an elite academy." I didn't like the closeness he was giving us. So, I quickly pull out of his hold and drag Haruhi away from the weird man.

"It must be hard to be look down upon, but don't worry, we welcome you to our beautiful world." He continued. I swear I could see roses behind him.

"We're leaving." Haruhi stated. We turn around and start heading toward the door. While she and I were heading toward the door, an arm suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of Haruhi and me, stopping us and pulling us back.

"Come back here, Haru-chan and Aki-chan. You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool." Honey said happily. Awww, he looks pretty cute.

"We're not super hero; we're honour students and WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi yelled, making Honey cry. I can't blame him, Haruhi was getting irritated and he was the one nearest to her when she exploded. It wasn't his fault. Giving the boy some pity, my eyes soften a bit and I pat his head as an apology for Haruhi's behaviour. Honey look up to me and smile. I gave him a small smile back in return. Looking up, I saw Mori looking at me.

"Hmm, I didn't know that two honour students would be openly gay." Tamaki said grabbing my attention and nearly making me choke on my saliva.

"Openly gay?" I muttered under my breath a bit annoyed.

"So what is your type?" Tamaki asked, "The silent and strong type? The boy-Lolita type? How about the mischievous type? Or maybe the cool type? Or," Tamaki came up to us and hold both our chin up until we are very close to his face and I mean **very** close to his face, "would you like a guy like me?" Irritated, I pull both Haruhi and I out of his hold. Once we are out of his hold, we start backing away from him; me to the door and Haruhi to an expensive looking vase perched on top of a stand. WAIT! AN EXPENSIVE LOOKING VASE! My eyes widen at her.

"N-no, you don't understand. We were just looking for a place to study. So will you excuse us?" Haruhi said still backing away.

"HARU-" I try to warn her, but was too late. She had already bumped into the vase and it fell right down to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. I groaned softly and walk briskly beside Haruhi so that I could pat her arm, indicating that I would help her with the punishment.

"Awww, that vase was for the school's next auction." Hikaru said.

"The bidding was going at 8 million yen." Kaoru stated.

"8 million yen!" Haruhi yelped. "I-I'll pay it back."

"**With what money? You guys can't even afford your own school uniforms.**"

"What do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki sat down in his chair, cross his legs and said, "You know the saying, 'When in Rome do what the Romans do'. So from now on you will pay with your body. As of today you two will be the Host Club's dogs." My eyes widen and I turn to look at Haruhi. She is more shocks than I am; so shocks that she is petrified. I mean really petrified that her whole body turned white, white as a sheet. I'll be able to handle it because I had experience something like this before, so I was not worried, but I don't know about Haruhi. Seeing her like thing makes me sad.

Smiling sadly, I pat her shoulder and I whispered, "Don't worry; your nee-san is there for you." But instead of replying, she fell down, unconscious, onto the floor. I couldn't help but sweat drop at her. Maybe I had patted her too hard….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Host Club Is Now Open For Business**_

Haruhi and I are walking in the hallway carrying grocery bags. I carried the heaviest one, leaving her with the lightest. We just got back from going to the grocery store with all the things that was on the list Tamaki gave us. "I'm always there for you, Haruhi." I stated suddenly, feeling determination building up inside me.

Haruhi give me a long look before saying, "I know you do, Aki." She knows me too well. She knows that if she tells me to do something I would do it. That was how much I trusted her, even with my life.

If she tells me to kill myself, I would do it. We have a bond that was more than just sisters and was not in a romantic way. It's almost like a master-servant relationship, but then again Haruhi is kind of against that as well, so close to it? Smiling, we continued onward toward the music room. The hallway was quiet except for the clicking of ours shoes. We arrived at the door of the club and walk in.

Strolling near Tamaki, we could hear him entertaining ***cough* **flirting***cough* **with the customers.

"Tamaki, what is your favourite song?"

"Whatever reminds me of you?"

"I bake you a cake today. Would you like to try it?"

"Only if you would feed me." Tamaki said, lifting the girl's chin.

"Oh~! Tamaki you're so dreamy."

I sigh and continue to walk with Haruhi toward the table. "Hey little piglets, thank you for doing the shopping. Have you got everything on the list?" Tamaki asked.

"Piglets?" Haruhi said sweat dropping, while I force myself to not tilt my head. It's one of my habits to tilt my head, but seeing how I'm supposed to be a boy I'm trying to stop myself from doing it. Besides, I want to see their reaction when they find out we're actually girls. I mentally chuckled at the thought of their reaction.

"Hey, wait a minute, what is this?" He asked lifting up a container of instant coffee that Haruhi and I had brought.

"It's what it look like," Haruhi said.

"It's coffee." I finished crossing my arms.

"I never had seen this brand before. Is it the kind that is already grounded?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"It's instant coffee." I stated blandly.

"Instant coffee?" two girls on the opposite couch asked.

"Wow, I heard of this before. It's commoner coffee. You just have to add hot water." Tamaki stated, with everyone, who had suddenly appear, behind the couch. Either they are fast runners or I was just not paying attention. I think it was both. I don't know if it was a bad thing or not.

"Commoner are pretty smart." Kyoya said with his hand on his chin.

"Wow, 100 grams for 300 yen." Hikaru said.

"That's less than what we normal pay." Kaoru said.

"Fine, I just have to go back to get something else." Haruhi said frustrated. I frown at Haruhi's non-happy face. They are working Haruhi too hard. I wish I could do something to help.

"No, I'll keep it." Tamaki declared, "I'm going to try this coffee," everyone was looking at him like he was God, "I'm going to drink this coffee!" Everyone was clapping now; I just raise an eyebrow at their behaviour. I find their behavior to be very amusing or just plain stupid. The way they say it was getting on my nerve.

"Haruhi, Aki, go prepare the coffee." I nod and went ahead so that Haruhi wouldn't have to do much work. When I turn around, I saw a red hair girl talking to Haruhi. All I can say is that…I didn't like her. I was getting a bad vibe about her. My mind was screaming 'Danger'. My eyes narrow at her. _I better keep an eye on her._ I turn my head around and continue toward the table to start the preparation. When Haruhi arrive, we began making the coffee. Once we were done, I handed the cups of coffee to three girls.

"I'm a little scared to drink this." One of the girls said.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father will get mad at me." Another said.

"What if you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked, bring her close.

"Then I would drink it."

"Kyaa~!"

"Rich bastard." Haruhi mumbled under her breath. I smirk a little and laugh silently at her comment.

"And this guy was pulling an overnighter, half-asleep."

"Hikaru, don't!"

"He panicked and cried, telling me to help him."

"Hikaru! How could you, in front of everyone." Kaoru said with tears in his eyes.

"Kaoru, I couldn't help myself. You just look so cute at that time." Hikaru said, bringing Kaoru face close to his.

"Hikaru…"

"Kyaa~! Brotherly love!" The girls squealed.

"What are they excited about? I just don't get it." Haruhi said sweat dropping.

"Me too." I admitted, feeling a bit creep out with it. Haruhi and I are sisters and we don't act that way. We aren't even blood-related and we still don't act like that. Unless Haruhi tells me to, but I think that's highly unlikely. We walk pass some of the groups with trays in our hand. We walk to a table and place the trays down, then stroll over to Honey's table.

"Sorry I'm late. I was waiting for Takashi at his kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey said sleepily on Mori's shoulders. I smile at his cuteness, but I knew he was keeping some secrets. I have a gut feeling that he was.

"SO CUTE~!" The girls at his table squealed.

"Hey Honey," I greeted tilting my head up slightly because Mori-senpai was a head taller than me, "it's nice to see that you have finally join us."

"Hey Aki-chan," Honey greeted back, "I was waiting for Takashi at Kendo."

"I know. I heard you." I replied, chuckling silently. That earned me another squeal making my ear hurt. Rubbing my near-deaf ear, I turn back to Haruhi.

"Is that really a third year student?" Haruhi questioned. I didn't believe so myself at first, but I didn't care.

"He's also in my class." I stated a bit happily. I just love children. Haruhi just look at him then at me.

Kyoya later came up and start talking to Haruhi. I kind of just tune them out because I know Haruhi won't be in any danger for a few moments. The guys here were weird, but not dangerous. The guys are strong, that I can tell, but they seem to have no evil intention toward us or Haruhi.

"AKI-CHAN~! HARU-CHAN~!" A familiar voice shouted. Suddenly a blur whiz by and spun me and Haruhi around by our arms. "Do you want to have some cake with me?" Honey asked as we stop spinning.

"I don't like cake." Haruhi said dizzily, while I dizzily shake my head. I regretted that immediately. The head shaking just causes my dizziness to increase.

"Then do you want to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunny." Haruhi stated.

"You don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked, showing Haruhi a pink bunny. I do agree that it was cute. Just look at it, who wouldn't like such an adorable bunny (A/N: Jerks). Both Haruhi and I were staring at it and I swear I saw it blush. With a little blush on her face, Haruhi said, "I guess it's pretty cute." Honey look up at Haruhi and another light bulb appear above his head, flickering on. _Again with the light bulb, am I going nuts?_ I was a bit scared that I might be going crazy, but I was also a bit curious. You see, you don't get to see those things every day. Honey place Usa-chan into Haruhi's arms and speeded off while I just smile at her. Haruhi look at me with a knowing yet sad look. Still staring at me, she asked me, "Do you want to hold him?"

I look at Haruhi, then at Usa-chan. She knows what I'd been through and knows that I rarely did have a toy before. I slowly nodded which made Haruhi smile. She place Usa-chan in my arm and I couldn't help, but smile. I hug the pink bunny to my chest, but not too tight; afraid that it might break under my grip.

"As you can see, the host club uses each characteristic to answer the needs of our guest." Kyoya explained still beside us, "By the way, Tamaki is our best and the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What is this world coming to?" Haruhi mumbled. I chuckle soundlessly beside her.

"And to pay off the debt you two will be our dogs until you graduate. Oh I mean errand boys. You can try to run away, but just for you to know, my family employed a private police force of 100 officers. By the way do you have a passport?" Kyoya said, smiling wickedly.

"…Huh?" Haruhi said looking at him like he was Satan. I just raise an eyebrow at him. _He is not a guy to mess with. Better put up my guard._ Then an idea pops into my head. I inwardly smile.

"Kyoya?" I asked sweetly for his attention, still looking at Usa-chan.

"What is it?"

"You have info about everyone, right?" I asked not looking at him, but instead stroking the bunny that was in my arm.

"Yes." He said, eyeing me-silently telling me to get on with the point.

"You claim that, but you have no information about me, right?" He looks at me, shocked. I just gave him my own evil smile in return. Turning my head, I saw Haruhi with Tamaki. Saying my goodbye to Kyoya, I walk toward the two while giving Usa-chan back to Honey along the way.

"You need a makeover or no girl will look at you." Tamaki said.

"Well, I don't want girl to look at me." Haruhi replied.

"Are you kidding me? It's the most important thing." Tamaki declared holding a red rose, "You have to be a gentleman to please the ladies, like me."

"Well, it's not that important to us." I said looking into space.

"Yeah, why should we care about our appearance?" Haruhi asked.

"She's right; I mean all that matters is on the inside that counts?" I said a bit dully.

"I don't see how you need a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Tamaki said, while we look at him like he was nuts. He wasn't even listening to us. That's just plain rude, "It's not every day God created a person like me; inside and out."

"Says what?" Haruhi said a bit confuse. _He's weird yet interesting._ Tamaki then start babbling about something, but I was trying to think of a word for people like him.

"There is a word for people like him… What is it?" Haruhi said. I nod in agreement and continue to think. _What was it? _

"A pain in the neck?" I suggested.

"No, there's something that fit's him perfectly and beside that's not a word." I nod and continue to think.

"Oh, I got it!" Haruhi and I said, both hitting a fist to the palm of our hand.

"Oh!" Tamaki said looking at us, "Did I-?"

"Obnoxious." We both said.

Tamaki turn pale white and in second began sulking beside a vase in front of us. Rose petals were falling down for dramatic affect.

"**Hahahaha~!**" We heard the twin laughed, and then I felt one of their hands on my head. I didn't know who's though. "**You two are heroes alright.**"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki." I apologized.

"You're lesson did stick a small cord with me." Haruhi said.

Tamaki slowly got up and his colors return back to him. "Really? Then let me teach you more, my friend."

I blink at him. "Dramatic mood swings." I said interested. I had never seen this big of a mood swing before. I'm actually curious about him. I've never seen a specimen like him before. Yes, I said specimen.

"He got over that fast." Haruhi said; I nod. _Tamaki Suoh, a fine specimen to examine._ I smirk a bit, while inwardly laughing.

"Boss-"Kaoru try to say, but was cut off by Tamaki, "Call me king.

"You can teach them all the basic of hosting."

Hikaru then took over, "But they're not going to get that far with the ladies if they don't look the part, you know. They're not exactly host material, but if we remove their glasses and the bangs, it might help." The twins came in front of us. Hikaru took off Haruhi's glasses, while Kaoru took off my glasses and move my bangs. They stop and their eyes widen when they saw our faces. "Hey, I need those." Haruhi shouted, "I used to have contact, but I lost them on the first day of school."

"Leave Haruhi alone." I growled. I didn't need glasses, but I thought that if I did then no one would bother me. Also I wanted to copy Haruhi for the heck of it.

Tamaki then ran to us and push the twins aside. Immediately he snaps his finger, "Hikaru, Kaoru"

"**Got it.**" They grab hold of the both of us and drag us forcefully into a large change room with curtains as doors.

"**Change into this.**" They both said, holding up two boy uniforms.

"What!" Haruhi shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"**Don't ask question.**" They said and practically pounced onto us.

"Get off of me!" Haruhi yelled.

"**Change.**"

"Fine." I said.

"We'll get change!" Haruhi shouted. Getting into my protective mode, I grab the twins and kick them out; literally.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Five Minutes Late…**_

"Um, senpai/Tamaki?" Both Haruhi and I said.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki questioned. Opening the curtains we step out. "Are you sure, we can keep these uniforms senpai?" Haruhi asked. Haruhi hair was neat again; she was wearing contacts and uniform too. Some goes for me too, but my jacket is unbuttoned and my hair is in a different style than Haruhi. Mine was longer-it would go a bit past my neck and my bangs are parted to the right while covering a bit of my blood red eyes.

"So cute, you two are as pretty as a girl. So adorable." Tamaki cried tears of joy. _You don't know the half of it, Tamaki._ "Haru-chan, Aki-chan, you two looks so cute." Honey proclaimed.

"If we had known that's how you two really look," Hikaru said.

"Then we would have helped you sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows," Kyoya said, "They might draw in some costumers."

"That's just what I've been thinking." Tamaki claimed. _Ya right_, "Our errand boys had moved up a rank. From now on you two will become members of the host club. I will personally train you two to be proper hosts. If you two were to be able to get 100 costumers, then we will forget about the 8 million yen debt."

"A host…?" Haruhi and I said looking at each other. My voice was more out of curiosity, while Haruhi's was out of disbelief.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Host Club Is Now In Business**_

"So tell me Haruhi, what is your hobby? What do you like to do?" Girl #1 asked.

"I'm curious, Aki. What kind of product did you use on your skin?" Girl #2 asked.

"Ya, it's so pretty." Girl #3 complimented.

I look at Haruhi and saw her eye twitch. She smiled nervously at the girls, while I frown at her. _She must be having a hard time._

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi? Aki?" They all asked. _Come on Haruhi, you just have to get 100 customers, and then you're done._ I saw Haruhi's eyes flash with an idea. I silently cheered for her. Haruhi began telling them about her mother's death, while we all listen to her story. I think I also saw the other hosts listening to the story as well.

"What about you, Aki?" The girls asked when Haruhi is done telling her story.

I smiled sadly and said, "I never had any parents. I had a harsh childhood, trying to survive to real world. I suffer painfully without any hope, but along the way Haruhi became my friend and we became like siblings. Soon after, she and her father took me in-as their own. So I am now in great debt with them and will do whatever within my grasp to protect them no matter what the cost."

I could see the hearts around them as they ask if they could see us again tomorrow. Of course we said yes. We then heard a snap and look up.

"Haruhi, Aki, come over here for a minute." Tamaki said, while motion us to come. Haruhi got up and was about to trip, but I caught her by her arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"No, I'm fine." I help her to her feet and walk away. We could hear squeals as we walk to Tamaki's table. "What's up?"

"I like you to meet one of my regular, Miss Ayanokoji." He said, gesturing to the lady beside him. It was the red head before. I growled silently, but kept my posture.

"It's nice to meet you." We said and smile; my head tilted to the side. I need to put up an act so that I wouldn't blow my cover or my suspicion toward her. Without warning, Tamaki had got us into a bone-crushing bear hug and start spinning us around.

"That's so cute. Very, very good. Such innocence."

"Um, Tamaki." Miss Ayanokoji tried to talk some sense into him. I was a bit glad that she was helping us, but I still don't trust her.

We were spinning around and the only thing I could see clearly was Mori. "Mori, please help us." I cried in desperation. In less than a second, we were out of Tamaki's clutches and were being held by Mori like we were sack of potatoes; me over his shoulder and Haruhi under his arm. "Thank you, Mori." I said as he put us down, he just nods back to me hearing my gratitude. Our feet touched the ground I immediately got Haruhi into a defensive hug and dragged her away from Tamaki.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

"Hey Aki," Haruhi called, "Have you seen my bag?"

"No," I replied, "did something happen?" Where could her things be? I glanced out the window and Haruhi follow my action. My face turned into pure shock at what I saw. What we saw was that Haruhi's things were floating in the pond. Shock ripple through my body, my blood boiled as my anger grows. Emotions collided with each other as my hands clutched themself into fists.

Haruhi must have seen my face because immediately she said, "Don't worry, Aki. Please don't do anything rash." Oh how I want to disobey her order, but I knew Haruhi wouldn't like it. I watch helplessly as Haruhi leave the room to get her things. My thought then was brought back to the red head. I inwardly growl at her. _She must have done that. She must pay._ I feel my protective mode switch itself on and began to feel murderous intent toward the girl._ How could she. Why did she do it? Just because she's jealous does not mean that she can destroys other people's things. Haruhi and I had work hard in earning our happiness and I will not let her destroy it. _I then felt a hand on my fist, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glance over to see that Honey and Mori were looking at me with worried eyes.

"Is something that matter, Aki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I grumbled while slapping Honey's hand off of me and stomping away. My thoughts were still on the girl and I was too clouded with my thoughts to see that I had just upset Honey and Mori with the way I had behaved. They weren't mad; they were more worried than mad.

Walking toward Kyoya, I pull on his sleeve to get his attention. Looking at me, he raises an eyebrow questionably.

"I want to show you something." I answered sternly. Nodding his head, he follows me into the change room and toward one of the wall.

Placing my hands on the wall, I start to feel around, looking for something. Feeling a crack, I tug at the wallpaper that had been placed there. Behind it was a brown door. I look back behind me and found that Kyoya was a bit dumbfounded by my discovery. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, I turned the knob of the door and walk in. Kyoya followed and we found ourselves inside a room with screens covering the opposite wall.

"This room controls the security cameras." I explained to Kyoya.

"When did we have a security room?" Kyoya questioned.

I shrug my shoulder and said, "I place it in a day ago."

"You build this?" He asked a bit astonished.

"Not really. I just order this to be built here."

"Hm…" He replied writing something in his notebook.

Walking toward the screen-filled wall, I sat down on one of those revolving chair and start typing away. A few moments later, I brought up a video that had been recorded a few minutes ago. "What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Just watch." I replied. In the video, it showed Miss Ayanokoji carrying Haruhi's bag and dumping it into the pond. Seeing it made me growl audibly. "My, what do we have here?" Kyoya said.

"I knew she was bad news." I grumble angrily.

"We can't let this continue." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. I nodded my head in agreement and head out the door.

Later Haruhi came back with Tamaki and was requested by Ayanokoji. I found it strange that Haruhi was requested by her. Unless she was planning something. I glare at the girl and start marching over to them. On my way, I saw a girl trip. I couldn't just ignore her no matter how mad I am. So I ran and caught her around her waist and pull her up to me; chest to chest. It's a good thing that my chest is binded. "Are you okay, Miss?" I asked sweetly, trying not to show my growing anger.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. Even though she said that she was okay I just can't leave her, what if she got an injury as well? Beside I'm also doing this to pick up my popularity. So I pick up girl into my arms and saw the girls around me, including the one in my arms, blushing from my action.

"W-What are you doing?" the girl asked. Instead of answering I carry her to a nearby couch and place the girl down. Next I kneel down in front of her and gently grab one of her ankles and brought it up to face to examine it.

"Good you're not injured." I said smiling gently before placing a soft kiss on her ankle. Once I was done, I got up and went back to what I was doing before while hearing the squeals of girls in the background. When I got to Haruhi, I heard the word jealous then the red head pull Haruhi from the other side of the table making the table and Haruhi fall on top of her. With my good reflexes, I got underneath the red head to cushion the fall. I grunt at the pain and wrap my arms around the two of them.

I then hear the red head screaming on top of her lungs, "Someone please help me! These two commoners attacked me. Don't just stand there, do something." Haruhi and I was surprise and confuse at the same time. Surprised, I let go of the two of them. _What is she talking about? _ We suddenly felt water as it was dumped all over us-making us wet. I look up and saw the twins holding empty water jugs. I watch as Tamaki help Ayanokoji up and off my aching body. I'm probably going to get a bruise. _Damn, I have to go home and check my back now._

"Do something Tamaki," She said sadly, "Haruhi and Aki just assaulted me."

"I'm a bit disappointed." Tamaki replied, "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof?"

"Oh, but we do. We recorded the whole thing on video." Kyoya replied.

"You are a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest. If there is one thing I know, Haruhi and Aki is not that kind of a man."

"Why Tamaki? You idiot!" The girl cried anime tears as she ran out of the room. I sigh in relief. _She's finally gone, now Haruhi is safe._

"Hmm, what is you're punishment? It is your fault, you know." Tamaki said while thinking. I rubbed my sore back then saw a hand within my vision. Looking up, I saw Mori looking down at me. Accepting his offer, I grab his hand and let him pulled me up. _Punishment?_ "From now on you have to get 1000 customer."

Haruhi twitch in disbelief, while I didn't mind as long as Haruhi is doing it. She grabbed Tamaki's hand, and got up, while I dusted her off. "This is the only spare uniforms we have, sorry." Kyoya said while handing us each a bag. He looks at me and smirk. I know now that he knew about my little secret I've been hiding. I wasn't really hiding it though. It just that no one notices, beside Kyoya that is. Haruhi start heading toward the change rooms while I just shrug and follow her. We each walk into a separate change room and begin changing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Host Club Is Now Closed**_

I heard Tamaki as he heads toward Haruhi's change room. I could have stopped him, but I wanted him to know that she was a girl not a boy. If they didn't find out sooner, then Haruhi might get hurt, mentally and physically. I didn't want that to happen, so I decided to let the host club help me protect her. It's not that I can't, but with Haruhi in different classes as me and stuff, I want to be sure that she is protected. I listen as Tamaki asked Haruhi if she was a girl. She replied to him with a simple 'yes' of course. Smirking, Haruhi and I slide the curtain open at the same time to reveal Haruhi and I in the school's girl uniform. The host club look at me and start freaking out.

"A-Aki you're a girl too?" Tamaki asked.

"Yup," I replied then frown and start tugging at the dress, "but I'm not a big fan of dresses, especially this one." Tamaki was stunned, I mean who wouldn't.

"Look senpai," Haruhi said while fixing her red ribbon, "It doesn't matter if you guys see me as a girl or a guy. In my opinion, it's more important to recognize a person by who they are and not by what sex they are. Also senpai, I thought you were cool back there." That made Tamaki blush a deep red color.

"The beginning of love is now blooming." I said.

"You're right." Kyoya agreed.

"It's also not bad being fussed over by girls," Haruhi said, shocking Tamaki, "I wonder how I could pull it off." She was in deep thought.

"How about from now on, you and I could start saying dude or bro?" I suggested. A moment later Haruhi and I start giggling, leaving Tamaki shocked.

* * *

**Neira: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Unless I have a few review I won't update, because I don't know if this story will be good or not. So please review if you want more!**

**Aki: Please Review! And Fast! I can't leave Haruhi in there by herself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neira: Hello again, Before I give you the next chapter I just want to say that I only wanted some review to know if I should keep going. I mean why should I put my energy into something that is not good and is wasting my time? So if people do like this then I will continue writing until it is finish, but i won't if people are dissing this. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any songs within the whole story. I only own Aki, other OCs and bit of the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Job of a High School Host!**

* * *

It was late winter and Haruhi and I was in the library studying. Before, in the morning of first class, I had met up with Honey and Mori and found out that they were in all of my classes.

_Flashback_

_I had already brought Haruhi to her classroom so now I'm marching down to mine. I got to the door of 3-A and slided it open. There were students chattering to each other and the teacher was nowhere to be seen. I sneak passed everyone-not wanting to disturb them and sat down in my desk. I was taking out the stuff I needed for the class when suddenly I saw a blur of yellow and was suddenly tackled into a hug. _

"_AKI-CHAN!" The force of the tackle was un-expecting so I felt my chair tipping back. I close my eyes and waited for the impact, but felt noting. I crack an eye open and look up to see Mori towering over me while holding my seat up from falling. I then look down to see Honey sitting on my lap. _

"_Sorry Aki-chan, I was just happy that you are in our class, right Takashi?"_

"_Ah." _

"_That's good to know." I said while Mori push the chair back onto its four legs. Honey got off of me and went to his desk that was in the front left of me. Mori also went to sit down and he was on my left, beside me. Honey was jumping up and down on his chair excitedly and I couldn't help, but smile at his everlasting energy. Honey was doing most of the talking while Mori and I listen to him. We would both throw in a comment here and there, but besides that, we didn't talk much. A few moments later, the teacher came and class started._

_Flashback Ends_

I didn't mind them, they were good people. I also heard that Honey was really strong and knows karate, while Mori is in the Kendo club. I knew they were more than meets the eye. "Shoot!" Haruhi said suddenly. I look up and saw Haruhi quickly packing up her things.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're late for the host club." She replied. My eyes widen a bit and I instantly pack up. We ran out of the library and jog our way to the music room. "We would never hear the end of it." Haruhi muttered. I sigh, knowing that she was right, and kept my pace with Haruhi. I did it because she was not a good runner like I am. We got to the door and pull it open to reveal the host club-topless and surrounded by tropical plants.

"Welcome."

"Where are we?" Haruhi muttered.

While I was too distracted by my surrounding that I didn't even notice the host club in front of us. _Wow! It's a tropical paradise! I never saw this before in real life._ My eyes were sparkling with amazement at the toucan that had landed itself on Haruhi's head. I didn't even notice that Haruhi was twitching in disbelief.

"**You finally made it you two, you're late."**

"That's weird; my calendar said that it's still early spring." Haruhi said while pulling out a calendar from out-of-nowhere. I was still looking at the toucan. Gazing at it glossy feathers and shiny beak. The urge to hold it, touch it and squeeze it was big. _I REALLY want to hold it._ The toucan must have heard me because it turn to me and tilt its head curiously. We stare at each other for a while before it flaps itself off of Haruhi's head and lands in my arms. Smiling brightly, I pet its smooth, silky feather. Feeling its feathers softly gliding across my hands gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just love animals and they seem to love me too. "Cuddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense and besides the heating we have is," Tamaki said doing a pose, "the best."

"Who's a pretty little toucan? You are." I cooed to the toucan, ignoring Tamaki.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It must be cold out in the real world, but here in this club we want to surprise our little kitten with a warm paradise." Tamaki said, draping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "So we turn this place to Novena, a tropical island of everlasting summer."

"That's funny because I feel a nasty chill right now." Haruhi replied. I was too distracted by the toucan to listen to Tamaki, but I heard Haruhi loud and clear.

Snapping my head to her, I ask in a very worry tone, "Are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm fine. You didn't listen to the conversation did you?" Haruhi deadpanned. I smile sheepishly, while rubbing the back of my neck.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Host Club is Now Open**_

"What heartlessness, even with my lustrous skin shining like ivory, expose by my Bali's king outfit, I am no more than a slave for my goddess." Tamaki said, getting to a girl's personal bubble. Despite that she still blushes at him. Haruhi and I had just casually pick the empty glass off of the table and was walking away when we heard Tamaki said, "Oh I almost forgot to mention to you lady. Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

"A party?" We both asked to no one particular.

"What kind of party will it be," a girl at the twin's table asked, "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes, in fact we rented the school largest hall." Hikaru replied.

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said. Then they start doing their 'brotherly love' act.

"The girls are more worked up than they usually are." I said behind the bar-cleaning the glass cups.

"Showing some skin is proven popular with the ladies." Kyoya said to Haruhi and me, while writing in his black notebook.

"So are you the one who came up with the idea?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no authorities to do that. All the club policies were laid out by the king, Tamaki, but I guess there is no harm to admitting that I had casually placed a photo book of Bali onto his desk."

I laugh at the look Haruhi had on her face and walk away-pasting Honey's and Mori's Table. "Hey ladies, I just love these Bali flowers. We just had them flown in." Honey said with the Bali flower necklace around him. Mori and I were walking in the same direction so we were beside each other. We nod head to each other as a greeting.

"Takashi! Aki!" Honey greeted coming up to us. He climbs up Takashi like a tree and throw both of us a flower necklace around our necks. "Look, now we both match, Takashi and Aki." I laughed at him and ruffle his hair before turning around and heading back to Haruhi's and my table. I could hear the girls swooning over them and my action. When I got back, I sat down onto a chair beside Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi and Aki, why aren't you wearing tropical outfits like the other boys." One of the girls at the table asked.

"Yeah, I want to see you in it." Another said.

Haruhi smile nervously, "N-no, I just don't think it's appropriate to wear, but early spring attire in early spring."

"I can't because of a scar on my back, ladies." I said, smiling sadly. Half of it was true, but I will say no more about it.

"Oh wow, how did you get it?" one of them asked.

"I rather not talk about it, but I do agree with Haruhi." I admitted, hoping that they will not ask anymore. They didn't.

"Wow Haruhi, you're so faithful to the different season." Girl one said.

"I just hope that the cherry blossom will bloom on the night of the dance." Girl two said.

"The two of us, dancing under the cherry blossom. So dreamy."

"That sounds lovely, my Princess. The cherry blossom will just add more beauty to your already beautiful face." I said.

"I think it's just cute that you dream like that." Haruhi said, giving them her signature smile. The girls was blushing and giving us a dreamy look.

A girl with brown hair then come up to us and said, "Hello there, I hate to disturbed you, but I think it's time for the host to switch clients."

"Oh, I'm sorry you might be our next appointment." Haruhi said.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Kanako Kasugazaki." She said then lifts up our chins. "You two are cuter then I expected. From now on you two will be my new favourite hosts."

We could see Tamaki turn deadly white at the corner of our eyes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Host Club Is Now Closed**_

Tamaki was sitting alone eating ramen and mumbling, "I can't take this anymore."

"Boss, why don't you stop eating commoner ramen and come over here to help us with the party plan?" Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Miss Kasugazaki took a liking to Haruhi and Aki?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be a surprise. She had the illness for a while now." Kyoya said while typing on his laptop.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked.

"Is she sick?" I asked worried.

"She has the host hopping disease." Hikaru stated.

"A.k.a. the 'never the same boy twice' disease." Kaoru finish.

"You see, our guest would choose a favourite host and see them regularly, but Princess Kanako seems to change her favourite regularly on a daily bases." Kyoya explained. Honey appears between Haruhi and I then said, "You're right, because before you two she was with Tama-chan."

"He's upset because-"Haruhi said.

"We took her from him?" I finish. _That's why he was upset._

Tamaki ran to the three of us (Honey, Haruhi and I) and screamed in our faces, "YOU'RE WRONG. I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Honey started to cry so I glared at Tamaki and pull Honey onto my lap and start comforting him. I stroke his head in a comforting way as I listen to the conversation.

"I'm running out of patient. Haruhi and Aki it's time that you start dressing up as girls." Tamaki declared.

"Huh?" Haruhi and I simultaneously said at the same time.

"I don't understand how you two could be so popular when you two are girls yourself. No one knows of the truth, but only of those that are here."

"She somehow got out of gym class." Hikaru stated.

"The attendance number is all mix up too so no one can tell." Kaoru said.

"I got out of gym because of the scar on my back." I said.

"You have a scar?" Honey said looking up at me.

"Yes." I said.

"How did you get it?" Kyoya asked.

"I rather not mention it." I said sadly, avoiding everyone's gaze. Everyone ignores my behaviours and turn back to the matter at hands. Tamaki suddenly appears with a chest that said 'King's private property'. "Now listen; you two," Tamaki said, ravishing through, "Daddy wants you to go back the way you are." He took out blown–up pictures of Haruhi in her middle school uniform and me with my knee-long black hair and white spaghetti string dress that we use for the adoption papers.

"Don't go blowing up our photos without asking!" Haruhi yelled, while I dangerously growled at him. I saw him flinched at bit. Now everyone was surround the picture of us and Tamaki was kneeling and crying. "Wow," Hikaru stated, "the more I look at this the more amaze I am. How did you two become like you are now." He said referring to our previous ugly look. They turn to look at us. "The day before school, a kid around my neighbourhood got gum in my hair. It was a pain to get gum off of long hair so I just cut it off." Haruhi said simply.

"On the same day, I was being attacked by some men and they had gotten a hold of my hair, so I took my pocket knife and cut my hair off, but don't worry, I gave them their punishment." I said, chuckling darkly remembering those days; earning myself with a small pain in my chest when I saw the fear in the host club's eyes.

"I didn't care if I look like a dude." Haruhi and I said.

"GIRLS SHOULDN'T REFERR THEM AS DUDE! MAMA! Haruhi and Aki are using those dirty boys word again." Tamaki cried onto his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, but who is mama?" Kaoru asked.

"From club position, I assume that it's me." Kyoya claimed.

"I don't see why you're crying about." Haruhi then start lecturing about being a host instead of an errand boy. I was walking toward Mori and Honey when this was happening. "Honey can I hold Usa-chan for a minute?"

"Sure." He said, handing me Usa-chan. I look at the bunny then gave him a big squeeze. The little pain within me dissolved into nothing. Smiling I kneel before Honey, hand him backs the bunny and hugs him "Thank you for letting me borrows him." I said, letting him go.

"You're welcome, but are you okay?" Honey asked worried. I shook my head indicating that I don't want to talk about it. I look up to Takashi and gave him a small smile before walking back to Haruhi.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience. You will need it at the party." Hikaru said.

"N-no, but the party had nothing to do with my debt." Haruhi stuttered while I shook my head.

"Definitely not," Tamaki said with a smile, "Gentlemen like us must know how to dance," His face suddenly became serious, "If you want to live the life of a host you have to show us how far you will go. I order you two to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it far us at the party." Pointing at us he continues, "Or I tell the entire school that you two are girls. Dropping you back down to errand boys!"

"Dancing?" I said with a bit of interest. I turn and immediately frown at Haruhi. She had a scared impression on her face.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tamaki was sulking because he couldn't practice with Haruhi. Instead she had Kanako as her dance partner. I had none, so I was waiting for my turn. I could see Haruhi blushing and Honey and Mori was spinning around in the back ground. When they got close to me I smirk and jump onto Mori's back. "Hi there." I said between laughter, "may I join in?"

"Sure Aki-chan, what do you think Takashi."

"Hn." I smile and we continue to spin around. After a while it was now my turn, so we dance for a bit, but I was a quick learner so we were done in less than two hours. "Thank you so much." I said.

"We really appreciated." Haruhi thanked.

Kanako then was looking dreamily at a cup. "This is a new tea set isn't it? It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi and I question with my head tilted.

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle. In fact we just got them yesterday." Kyoya said, appearing out-of-nowhere. I hissed at him in surprise.

"I see," Kanako said, "what a pretty color…"

"You must of really like table ware, huh." Haruhi said.

She flinches and slams the cup down to the table. "N-not really, I mean of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" She rambled.

I frown at her while Haruhi sweat drop. _What's wrong with her? She knows a lot about it and it's obvious that she like it, so why is she lying?_ I look at Haruhi and saw that she was thinking something similar.

"Hello?" We both turn to look at a boy, "I brought the new tea sets you order." The boy had brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a light cream color sweater over his uniform and was holding a yellow box which I guess, contain the tea sets. "Oh thank you very much," Kyoya said while walking up to him, "Every item you had chosen for us had been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The boy replied.

"You sell tea sets?" I asked as me and Haruhi walk up to him.

"No, I'm a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

Kanako then laughed. "Aki you're so funny." She said turning to face us, "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he looks nothing like an heir to a first class company." She then smile and I frown at her. She looks miserable, but she doesn't show it. It was all in her eyes.

"First class company?" Haruhi thought out loud.

I turn back to boy to see sadness and disbelief flickering in his eyes. "His Family's business, The Suzushima trading company, deals primarily with the importing of table wear. They currently have the top market share in country." Kyoya explained. The boy was looking at Kanako, she look back at him then looks down with sadness written on her face. I look sympathy at her and the boy. _They know each other, but Kanako is pretending to not know him. Why? They seem to be hiding something._ I look at Haruhi and saw that she was thinking about those two. I gave her a knowing nod and she nod back. "He has a great eye for china, don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya said bringing him back to reality.

"You think? I still have much to learn, but thank you." He said, sincere.

"Aren't you leaving this month to England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes I am," he replied, "I got to go now." He left after that. Kanako was still looking down at the cup. "So did you enjoy the host club?" Tamaki asked as he walks up to her. Haruhi and I start heading toward them. "I got a feeling-" Haruhi started.

"That you and that guy are close." I finished. She suddenly shakes uncontrollably. "Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What make you think that Haruhi, Aki? Now will you please excuse me?" She walks away with a fake smile and rush out of the room.

"Aki-chan!" Honey said jumping onto my back, making me stumble, but I manage to grab his legs and hold the both of us up. "Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kana-chan's fiancé!"

"Kyoya, how long did you know about this?" Tamaki asked.

"About the two of them being engage?" Kyoya said opening his notebook, "Well I always conduct general searches on all of our customers. They were childhood friends and their parents arranged their marriage. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

_Not benefit to us? _Honey got off of my back and onto Mori's. I walk up to them and gave them a smile. Honey smile back while Mori gave me a very small one almost non-visible.

"I see." Tamaki said a bit dumbfounded.

Kyoya look at Suzushima status, "Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable, if I had to fault him for anything."

The twin appears to his side. "He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru stated.

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru added.

"So in other word he's boring." Kyoya said, closing his notebook. Haruhi and I sweat drop. _They are so merciless to other guys._ I shake my head, lost for words. "Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked.

"He is, right Mori?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone," Tamaki said, "we'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" Everyone asked.

"Men, it's our responsibility as member of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy." Tamaki stated dramatically.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**One Week Later…**

"It's so nice to meet you little lambs," Tamaki welcomed, "the Ouran Host Club would like to bid you," the spotlight flicker onto Tamaki, " a welcome." Light start to light up and whole room and music started to play. All the girls clapped. "As always ladies the host club is here for your entertainment," Kyoya explained with a smile, "so we invite you to dance till your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen and receive a kiss on the cheek from our king"

"Good luck to you my darling." Tamaki said and all the girls start swooning over him. I could see some of them fainting. I frown when I saw Haruhi slouching. "**Haruhi, Aki, show some enthusiasms.**" The twins said, appearing behind us.

"Well, excuse me you guys. I'm not used to this kind of gathering." Haruhi said.

"Me too." I said sadly remembering a bit of my past. I shiver.

"I've only gone to the festival in my neighbourhood park."

"I don't think you could call that a party." Kyoya said.

"I've been to parties like these." I said. Everyone turns to look at me, but my head was hung low and you could practically see the rain cloud floating over my head. Haruhi came up to me and pull me to a comforting hug. I look down and gave her a weak smile.

"Anyway, since you're already here you might as well get something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya suggested.

Haruhi and I look at each other, "A spread?"

"Is there any fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked.

"We want to try some if there is any." I said. Out-of-nowhere, Kyoya's pen snapped, everyone seems to froze, and then Tamaki flip off the balcony and landed in front of us. I jump up in surprise. "Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki order Kyoya as Kyoya pull out a phone and start dialling. The twins were rubbing their cheeks against Haruhi's and keep saying, "You poor little dear. Awe~!"

My eyes soften at Haruhi's embarrassment and then I look a Honey and Mori confused. "I never did have any food like fancy tuna before." I said to myself while looking at the girls below with a distant look in my eyes. Honey and Mori must have heard me because they were looking at me with an emotion I can't pinpoint.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Five Minutes Later…**

Everyone was dancing and I was leaning on a pillar, trying to hide my presence. I`m not that used to these things nor did I like it. I've been to these types of parties before and I have very bad memories about them. I watch as Haruhi dances with one of the guests. I was leaning on the pillar watching protectively at Haruhi. I had a calm face on the outside, but on the inside I was scared and was mentally freaking out. I wanted to go home, but if I did then I would have to leave Haruhi behind and she is my top priority. I sigh at the scene. I had dance with some of the girls already, but not a lot because they know how I want to keep watch over Haruhi and protect her. A few minutes later, Haruhi had come back from dancing. "Are you having fun Aki?" she asked worried.

"You know how I'm feeling, Haruhi." She nod because she knew I was trying to show others that I was not freaking out, but if Haruhi was here with me, like right now, then I'm okay. "Hello Haruhi," said a voice to our left. "Hm?" Haruhi said, as we both turn to our left to see Kanako. "I'm been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I can have the next dance?"

"Yeah of course you can." Haruhi said, holding out her hand. Kanako gladly takes it and turn to me. "I'll be taking Haruhi now." She said politely.

"Okay then have fun." I wave at them as they head toward the dancing area. I lean back, close my eyes and try to relax myself and clear my mind of all the negative thoughts. Haruhi is having fun so I should too. I focus on the rhythm of the music, how the beat of the drums would stop then continue. I thought of the way Haruhi smile, showing me that she was safe and happy. Those seem to have work, I could feel my muscle relaxing and my head starting to be fill with images of Haruhi and me. Just when I was about to be fully relax and clear of my thoughts, I was picked up onto a shoulder and was being carried away. My scream was caught in my throat. Horror struck my face. _This can't be happening!_ All the thoughts I had just gotten rid of came tumbling back and I shakily look at my kidnaper and saw that it was only Mori. I immediately relax and saw that Honey was on the other shoulder while Haruhi was under Mori's arm with an 'I hate my life' face. I smile at her and she gave me a smile back. Then she had a worry look on her face, but I nod at her to show that I'm okay. She let out a small sigh of relief and we continue onward to who-knows-where.

We burst through a room with curtains in it. In which I presume is a change room-Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were already inside waiting. "There they are." Kaoru said. Honey got off Mori and he put both of us down. "You don't have to be so forceful." Haruhi said angrily, "You almost gave Aki a heart attack." It was true; I was clutching my chest as if in pain. I still hadn't got rid of my painful thoughts yet. "I'm sorry." Mori said looking at me worried and placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, I forgive you." I said breathing heavily. It wasn't his fault, "I just let my guard down for a moment and didn't saw that coming."

"Never mind that," Hikaru said, handing Haruhi a package which I guess is some clothes "go get change."

"Yeah!" Honey said, pushing Haruhi into the change room. I could hear her sigh on the other side of the curtains. Finally I had stop breathing heavily to hear Kyoya talk. "A little accident towards the night would be quite thrilling. And remember you two; there are only twenty minutes until the dance reaches its climax." He said looking at his watch, "Suzushima is waiting for Haruhi in the classroom across the hall."

Haruhi then come out of the change room and is wearing a long pink dress that goes down to her knees and had a big carnation above her left breast. She also has her long hair back; I assume that it was a wig. I silently squeal with happiness and smile brightly at her. I felt like one of those mothers who are proud of their daughters. "I wish I had a camera," I said, "Father would LOVE to see this." I help guide Haruhi to a chair that was in front of a giant mirror where the twins did the make-up. I waited patiently, but was full of excitement. _Haruhi will be beautiful, I just know it!_ "You just have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey said to Haruhi.

"**Um, we know that this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling.**" The twins said while applying make-up. That's when Tamaki burst through the door, "Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" He stop when he saw Haruhi. Haruhi stood up and turn around so that Tamaki and look at her fully. He gasps and blushes. "**So what do you think?**" the twins asked. "Wonderful!" I said clapping happily.

"Wow Haruhi, you look cute." Honey commented.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes…" Haruhi complained while walking awkwardly and stiffly like a robot out the room. "**Good luck.**" The twins said as we watch Haruhi walk toward the classroom to meet up with Suzushima. "She so pretty." Tamaki muttered before leaving to meet up with Kanako. "Will she be okay?" I asked worriedly. Mori place a comforting hand on my shoulder as if telling me that it will be okay. I gave him a small smile in return and follow the rest of the hosts back to the party.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I watch-with the Haruhi and the rest of the hosts-Kanako and Suzushima dance in the courtyard. Kanako seems happy. Our mission was a success. I smile softly at the couple. "Protect her, Suzushima…" I whispered wisely yet silently to the air, "Protect her with all your being…"

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki declared when they stop dancing.

Then the twins stood on each side of Tamaki holding each a banana peel and a microphone. "Now we will announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru announced through a microphone.

"Congratulation Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru finished.

Everyone cheer and clap while I smile brightly at them. "And for her reward she will receive a kiss on the cheek from the king" Hikaru announced not holding a banana peel anymore.

"You ready?" Tamaki whispered.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru finished, also not holding the banana peel.

Tamaki, Haruhi, and I went rigid. _WHAT!_ Mori and Honey had to keep hold of me so that I couldn't kill anyone. They were having a bit of a problem holding me back because their grip would keep slipping. "**Kyoya did say that a little accident toward the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone.**" The twins explained. That just made me even more furious, making it even more hard for Mori and Honey to hold me back. Sometime they would lose their grip, but would quickly latch on again. "It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will be a good commemorate your graduation for host hopping." Suzushima encourage.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said.

"If you do it, we will cut your debt by 1/3." Kyoya bribed while writing in his notebook.

I stop struggling so Mori and Honey let go of me, but stood beside me, just to be safe.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek." I said, encouraging Haruhi. Haruhi agrees and began walking down the stair toward Kanako. Tamaki was being held back by the twins.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked. I shake my head, about to answer him, but Tamaki reacted more quickly than I can.

"Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted charging forward, but then he slips on one of the twin's banana peel that was casually lying on the stairs.

He holds out his hand to try to cushion his fall, but instead pushes Haruhi, making her kiss Kanako on the lips. All the girls scream while some cried. I stood there frozen. _Haruhi is kissing a girl…..Haruhi is kissing a girl…..Haruhi is kissing a girl._ My mind couldn't wrap up the fact that Haruhi was kissing a girl, but when it did, I slowly clench my hands into a fist and emit a very dark aura. I could see Tamaki look back at me; sensing a dark force. He squeak and I was very close to attacking him, but Haruhi stop me.

"Aki! Stop!" Haruhi demanded. I stop and ran toward Haruhi and start fussing over her.

"Aki it's an amazing night tonight, right." She said calmly. I stop fussing over her and smile. She was fine and happy. That is good enough for me.

* * *

**Neira: Anyway, I would like some reviews to see what you guys think. You don't have too nor do you need to, but it nice to know if you like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neira: Well, here's the next chapter. I have to admit that I'm not THAT happy with it, but at least it's something. Also I wrote a few paragraphs for my KHR story which I'm happy about! Also because of my unhappiness with this story, I will post the next chapter as well. Hopefully I wrote some more on this story before posting any new chapters. ****Anyway, here it is.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any songs within the whole story. I only own Aki, other OCs and bit of the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Physical Exams...What?!**

* * *

_**The Host Club Is Now Open.**_

"Welcome Ladies." We said when all the ladies came. We were outside for the host club's flower-viewing reception. Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins were wearing bartender clothes, while Mori, Honey, Haruhi and I were wearin\g kimonos.

I was with Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and some of the guests. Honey was making tea, but he was stirring too fast that he was spilling the tea everywhere. Haruhi and the girls looks like they were deciding on whether to tell him or not, but Mori beat them to it. "Mitsukuni. You over did it."

Honey stop and look like he was about to cry. I calmly took the cup and drank it. "It's the perfect amount for me, Honey. I'm not a big fan of tea so this amount will do for me." I said after drinking the tea, "Please don't cry."

"Wow, you gave Aki the right amount of tea he wanted, Honey," one of the girl said, "How did you know?"

"Really!" Honey said happily. I smile warmly at him. _I'm happy that Honey is not crying._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

Right now, Haruhi and I didn't have any customer to attend to so we were just enjoying the cherry blossom. Well, mostly me. "Look how pretty it is, Haruhi." I said happily and a bit childishly. Haruhi just chuckle at my behaviour. The cherry blossoms are so beautiful and free. I had always loved cherry blossom!

"Haruhi, Aki," Tamaki said suddenly behind us. We didn't know he was there, "How are you doing? Are you two having a good time?" he asked.

"Tamaki/Tamaki-senpai." We both said softly looking behind us.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

"Oh wow Senpai," Haruhi said, sweat dropping, "you're blooming in more ways than one."

"You notice," Tamaki declared, sparkling, "Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous, I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon."

I saw Haruhi twitch and I couldn't help but twitch a bit also. "**So Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?**" The twins asked as they mysteriously appear and was holding or leaning onto Haruhi.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know…" Haruhi replied unsurely.

"I think the three of us should take it together." Hikaru said, "It makes sense." The twins turn around to look mockingly at Tamaki, "**We ARE in the same class.**"

Tamaki suddenly began sulking in front of a tree. "Say mommy dear," Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"What is it now, 'Daddy'?" Kyoya answered, playing along.

"I have a new theory." Tamaki said, "It's just my hypothesis, but it seems that being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here in the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens-" He couldn't finish because Kyoya had cut him off. "Tamaki, you just now realizes that."

Tamaki was then struck by an imaginary lightning. "According to my research," Kyoya explains showing off a big white board with two pie charts on it. _Where did he get that from? _One was label 'The Twins' Contact with Haruhi' while the other one says 'Tamaki's contact with Haruhi', "in a single day, the twins spend roughly 9 hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to only a couple of hours of club activities."

"In other words, he only gets three percent of time with Haruhi in a day." I said, doing the math. He smiles at me and I smiles back.

"Also with Aki, she is in class with Mori and Honey-senpai… This also gives you a mere three percent of time you have with her."

"AAAHHH~! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tamaki yelled while blocking his ears with his hands and crying. He then grabs both our shoulder and said, "Listen you two, stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on."

"But I'm not even in their class." I try to explain, but was ignored.

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, look at yourself boss." Kaoru said.

Tamaki suddenly gasped with horror and realization written on his face. "Yes~ that's it."

He then became serious, "Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fact that you two are girls from everyone in the school any longer." He starts anime crying and whining, "All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girls you used to be. To surround yourself with other girlfriends and live a wholesome life."

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked with a bored expression.

Tamaki then start to shake Haruhi while saying, "So do it, change back now. Change right now."

"Stop shaking her." I growled.

"You don't have to rush things; she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru said.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru explained.

"Physical… Exams?" Haruhi said while I froze from fear. I feel myself shiver a little, but stop myself. I wasn't necessary scared of needles or anything, but it did bring up unhappy memories for me.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya said while everyone was looking at us.

"Then that means, there is no doubt, they're going to know that we're really girls." Haruhi said.

Everyone was frozen. I stiffly turn to look at Haruhi. Haruhi saw my scared eyes and ran toward me. She wordlessly pulling me into a hug, "It's okay; I'll do it with you. They're not going to get you." Haruhi ensure me. I bury my head into hers. _This is going to be hard._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I was back in the club room and Haruhi was out to get something. I was nervously watching Tamaki in his fantasizing mode again. "He must be having a great daydream." Honey said.

"It's kind of creeping me out." Hikaru admitted.

"Envious Hikaru," Tamaki said suddenly out of his dream mode, "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time, blinded by your jealousy I foresee the outcome of this charades. Ah, this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy; Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we're love interest."

"No you're not." I said bluntly.

"**Yeah, then what are we?**" the twins asked annoyed.

"You boys…. Are the homosexuals supporting cast," So Tamaki took a stick and drew a line between them and Tamaki, "So please make sure you don't cross this line."

"**You're got to be kidding.**" The twins said.

"Then what am I?" I said irritated, but again I was ignored. That hurt a lot though. I know that I don't stand out too much, but this just hurts. I sigh, "Guess society will always be the same…" I said quietly, but Honey and Mori must have heard because they were looking at me. I didn't look back, but was looking ahead of me with distant eyes again.

"Hey listen, boss," Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru finished.

"If words go out," Honey explains, "that Haru-chan and Aki-chan is really a girl-"

"Then we won't be in the host club anymore." I finished. Tamaki look at us frozen and white.

"You just found that out." I said, shaking my head.

"But," Honey added, "If Haru-chan and Aki-chan start wearing girl's clothes, I bet they will be cuter than they are now."

"Thank you, Honey." I said, patting his head.

"You two dress as regular girls when you two were in middle school and high school, right?" Hikaru thought out loud.

"You're right, but I don't like to wear skirt or dresses too much unless we need to and if my Dad asked me to." I said.

"You guys must have been pretty popular with the boys, right?" Hikaru said. I was going to answer him, but Kyoya beat me to it.

"Yeah, according to my investigation reports, someone declares their undying love for them at least once a month." Kyoya said.

"It's true, but can get really annoying after a while." I admitted.

"I see, so the boss wouldn't be able to get even close to them." Kaoru said.

"But we will be able to because we are in the same class with her all day long." Hikaru said.

"Same goes to Aki-chan as well." Honey said happily.

"No way!" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes. That's when Haruhi came into the room. I immediately latch myself onto her arms. On the outside I was as cool as ice, but inside I felt myself vibrating. "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."

"Don't you worry Haruhi," Tamaki said with his hands on her shoulders, "we're determining to keep your secret. Nobody will find out you two are girls during tomorrow's exams. Just promise that you two will stay our beloved secret princesses!" I growl at him to let her go while Haruhi just blink at him twice.

"Sure." Haruhi answered, unsure on what is happening.

"You know what? I think both of us will be a bit peeved if we had to watch other guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"And Aki." Kaoru added. I think I saw Mori twitch a bit and Honey giving him a worry look, but I let it slide.

"So that settles it." Kaoru said.

They then took out a big white board that says 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's and Aki's Gender also named 'Operation: I swear Haruhi and Aki are boys!' is under way' and start making plans. I wasn't listening because I was still clinging onto Haruhi and was trying to calm myself down. _Haruhi is here. It's okay. She will protect me and I will protect her. I promised. _

I manage to calm down a bit when Haruhi said, "I got it! You guys are worried that if they find out that we are girls then we can't be hosts and I won't be able to pay back my debt." She then starts calculating formulas with me helping her. I was calm enough to help her.

"Well, I guess Haruhi have to find a new way to pay you back." I said when we are done calculating. Haruhi just laugh.

"**Do something; the subject doesn't appear to have any motivation.**" The twins said to Tamaki worried.

"Why do we have to get stuck with difficult heroines?" Tamaki grumbled.

"I'm not difficult, I go where ever she goes and do whatever she does." I stated to them, while jabbing my thumb to Haruhi.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club." Tamaki said accusing Haruhi.

"To be honest, I have to say yes." Haruhi said. That made Tamaki turns ghostly white and was stunned. He began sulking in his corner again. "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that we are girls then there's nothing we can do, you know." Haruhi said not caring.

I sweat drop. "She doesn't seem to care which way or the other." Hikaru said. I slowly nod in agreement.

"Before we do anything else, we got to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru explained.

I turn to see Mori place his chin between his thumb and index finger with realization written on his face. "Fancy tuna." He said. Haruhi seem to stop and became nervous.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't get to eat any from last episode's party, did you?" Tamaki said creepily as he turns around, showing us his white eyes. I flinch.

"Did you hear that, she never eaten fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?" Hikaru whispered.

"Wow, talk about difficult childhood." Kaoru whispered back.

"What! You call that difficult childhood?" I growled angrily. _They don't know at all what a difficult life is like!_

"If only Haru-chan can stay in the host club she'd have a chance to eat all kind of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey said to Usa-chan.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I had never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna. Eh… Ehehehe." Haruhi tried to reason, but all the host club was smirking at her.

"You know that isn't true Haruhi." I said chuckling at her.

"Am I really going to get to try it?" Haruhi said, finally giving in. Tamaki, the twins and Honey cheered. I turn to Mori.

"You don't have to bribe her like that, you know." I pouted at him. He smiles down at me and ruffles my hair. I stood there in a daze. I never have anyone touch me with affection like that before. It was friendly and gentle. Not like what the past 'people' did. It felt nice. I'm not saying that Haruhi and her father didn't shower me with affection as well. They had given me plenty of praises and hug when I had earned them, but never pats on the head or something of the likes.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked a bit worry about my behaviour.

"Yeah," I dazedly replied, "I just never had anyone ruffled my hair before." I look to my side in a daze while Honey and Mori look at each other.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Next Morning…**_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I were walking toward the physical exams and I was clinging onto Haruhi's arm. "It's okay Aki." Haruhi said, trying to ensure me, but I still didn't feel safe. I'm not saying that Haruhi will not keep her promise, but she's not that strong so I feel insecure about our safety. I could have stayed with Mori or Honey, but for some unknown reason, I couldn't find them this morning. "W-What do they do during physical exam here in Ouran, anyway?" I asked nervously.

"It's no different than physical exams you get in any other schools." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, why would physical exams be different for us, just because we're rich?" Kaoru agreed.

"Yeah you're right, I never thought of it that way." Haruhi said. That calmed me down a bit. If it was the same as any other school then I will probably be fine.

We came to a door and Haruhi opens it to reveal a blinking light. _This is bad for my eyes. _When the light is cleared we saw rows of nurses and doctors. "Welcome students." They greeted. Both Haruhi and I were petrified.

"W-what is all of this?" Haruhi muttered while I just shook. I squeeze her arm and Haruhi gave me a kind ensuring smile in return.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru said, walking in.

"The usual." Kaoru said, following his brother.

"The usual?" Haruhi questioned with me beside her. I let go of Haruhi and start to put up a calm posture, but really on the inside I'm still shaking uncontrollably. There were girls inside and I need to keep up my guardian façade which wasn't very hard. I also didn't want the other guys to find out about my discomfort. We both walk in and saw some nurse taking the twins for their height check.

"Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Aki, I'm your nurse for the physical exams for this afternoon." A nurse said.

"Um, o-okay." We said nervously.

"Please come this way." She said as she grabs hold of our hands. We were drag by the nurse until we stop and saw Mori and Honey dress up as doctors. "Mori? Honey?" I asked confusingly.

They shushed us and Haruhi said, "They're so obvious."

"I got those two for backup in case something happen." Kyoya said appearing out-of-nowhere.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" I asked.

"They're just helping set the mood. Disguises make our operation a real Espionage mission." He said, pushing up his glasses.

"Huh?" we both said.

We turn and saw some doctor doing an exam on a girl. "Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so jovial and nice?" Haruhi asked.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore he wants to keep the student happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran academy come from profits family that have their own private doctors at home. So this is just a formality." Kyoya explained. With that we walk away. Kyoya was about to follow us. But a shady doctor had bump into him. The man was wearing a doctor coat and had grey messy hair.

"I'm terribly sorry." The man apologized.

"No problem…" Kyoya replied. Kyoya continue to watch the strange doctor go, "huh."

We were both walking when we saw the twins.

"Hitachiin brothers," the nurse said, "would you please come with me. We're ready to do your chest measurements."

There were a group of girls staring at them-waiting. "You can use this area behind this curtain to undress." The nurse said.

"It doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said, taking his shirt off.

"We're not shy, who needs the curtains." Kaoru said, also taking his shirt off. They both reveal their bare chest to everyone. The girls start screaming. Haruhi and I sweat drop.

"See Haruhi, Aki, a rather impressive turn out today. Physical exams day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

Haruhi had a 'what's wrong with the girls in this school' look on her face. I shrug slightly at her, silently answering her question.

"I won't allow it," Hikaru said, "it's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru."

"What are you talking about," Kaoru said in a mocking tone, "you don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." The girls scream at their brotherly love act.

"Come on, Haru-chan, Aki-chan this way." Honey said, while he and Mori push us into a change room. Haruhi fell into Tamaki's arms while I did a one-handed summersault and land gracefully onto my feet into a crouch.

"I've been waiting for you, my princesses." Tamaki wooed. Haruhi got out of his hold and stumble into a sitting position on the ground-facing him.

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said a bit surprised.

"You're so cute when you're surprised." Tamaki commented while crouching down to eye level with Haruhi. I stood behind him-waiting patiently.

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Aki, it's time for us to take your chest measurements." our nurse said, "Once you've finish disrobing, will you please come with me?"

"This is it, the inevitable have arrived." Tamaki said standing up, "You just stay back here and wait, okay Haruhi? Aki?"

I nod my head. "But what are you going to do?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki place a finger onto her lip, "Don't you worry. I'll protect you." Haruhi sat there stunned and baffled. I smile at her, glad to see some progress happening.

"I promise I'll protect you Haruhi." Tamaki said, walking away while putting on a wig. I did a double-take. _A wig? What is he going to do with that?_

"Mr. Fujioka? Mr. Aki?" the nurse called, "Are you ready to get measured now?"

Tamaki then opens the curtains and said in a serious, but a bit heroic tone, "Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Aki is still changing." The girls and the nurse weren't convinced. They all stare and had a small sweat drops on their head.

"Wait, that's Tamaki." One of the girls said, "That's not Haruhi."

"There's no denying it, that's Tamaki." Another said.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" One asked.

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" Another asked.

Haruhi and I were face planting the floor. You could see dots above us, "…"

The twins then start bursting with laughter. "I can't believe he actually did it." Hikaru cried out of laughter.

"They recognize him. I told you they'll see through it." Kaoru cried while banging his hand onto the floor. Tamaki was blushing furiously at the embarrassment and humiliation. He threw off his wig and grab Hikaru around the neck, choking him.

"You jerk! You said that there is no way the girls will be able to tell that it was me!"

"That's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Hikaru choked out.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said, peeking shyly through the curtains, "They've figure it out."

Both Haruhi and I turn around to give Tamaki, Haruhi's deadliest and my icy cold glares. Tamaki scream loudly. He was obviously scared. Haruhi was on her knees sighing while I was also on my knees; try to cool myself down before I could kill anyone.

Kyoya then came in and touch our shoulders for our attention. We both look up at him. "Haruhi, Aki, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you two. A special boy's clinic and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya explained.

"It turns out that the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's hospital." Hikaru said. The twins shrug. "It would've been nice if you have said something to us earlier." Kaoru said.

"I have to get my revenge too." Kyoya said, "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

We are now at the Special Boy's Clinic. We both open the door to see a woman wearing a doctor coat. _She must be our doctor. _"Hello Fujiokas, I've been made aware of your situation. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe me over there." She said, pointing to spot where a curtained space is.

"Sure." We answered.

We went in and both took off our jacket and shirt, leaving us in our undergarment and pants. Instead of an undergarment like Haruhi I had bandages from my chest to hip and from my elbow to my upper arm, leaving my shoulder and neck area clear. I did that for a special reason. I didn't do it to bind my chest; it's more of a personal reason. That's when the shady doctor that had bumped into Kyoya came sneaking in with his back turn to us. My body tense a bit.

"Excuse me." Haruhi said. The man turns to us with a scared expression on his face. He places a hand onto our mouths.

"No, it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet." I could feel his fear radiating off him.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Aki!" Honey and Mori shouted. I felt my heart jump. This was my first time hearing Mori say my name.

"Tama-chan kicks!" Tamaki said as he kicks the man in the head, sending him flying.

"**One-good looks that attracts the public eye.**" The twins said as they stand behind Haruhi. Haruhi was clutching her shirt to her chest and I was too, but I was standing more to the left.

"Two-more wealth you than can imagine." Kyoya said walking out of the shadow.

"Three-chivalry that will never be able overlooks-" Mori said, appearing behind me. My heart skips a bit. I never heard him say more than five words before. His voice was deep.

"-the hideous wickedness of this world." Honey continued standing in front of Mori. I've never seen him this serious before. I inwardly grin. _He must be keeping his other side from others to see._

Next, Tamaki walk over to Haruhi and place his shirt over her head. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki declared.

Then all, except Kyoya, said together, "We're here, watch out!"

Mori and Honey, both grab me hold of me in a protective way. I look at both of them confused, but they have their eyes on the shady doctor. I look at the doctor and can sense that he was scared. I frown and felt my heart clench.

The man shakily bows down and pleads, "Please don't hurt me. Please spare my life." Images flash in my mind. Instead of the man, I saw myself bowing down and pleading. I felt horrible and sick inside. I slip from Mori's and Honey's grip, confusing them, and bend down in front of the man.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." I said, smiling softly, "Please tell us your name."

"I am a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu." The man said.

"Did he just say Yabu?" Hikaru asked.

"That's crazy." Kaoru said, "What a terrible name for a doctor."

"**Unless you're a Quack.**" The twins said.

"I know I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her, but I know she attend school here." He said.

"Why did they leave you?" I asked sadly.

"Aki!" Haruhi said sternly, but when she saw my eyes she immediately look at me sadly. She knows what I'm thinking about.

"It's okay," Yabu said, "you see, I know I'm terrible at managing our money and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt." Everyone had an 'I can't believe it' type of look, while Tamaki was crying and I was looking at him with pity. "But I wanted to see my daughter one more time. So I came here, after being pelted by rain and wondering the street I finally made it to your school. Once I had entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

"Well of course, you're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru stated.

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru said.

"And then it happened," Yabu continue, crying, "I try to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it there were all kind of people chasing me!" I look at him understanding the pain of being blame for something you did not do. I saw Tamaki coming so I stood up and out of the way so that Tamaki could kneel in front of him.

He was still crying, "That's so tragic!"

"Mr. Yabu," Kyoya said, "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" Tamaki and Yabu stop crying to turn and face Kyoya.

"Yeah, that's right." Yabu answered.

"I figure that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Yabu sat there, frozen and shock.

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to." Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship is mess up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru said.

"Wow Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figure that he had the wrong school." Honey praised to Kyoya with everyone looking at him.

"Well, there's no way a daughter of such a low time doctor would ever be able to Ouran Academy." Kyoya explained. Haruhi 'humph' while I glare at him a bit.

"Forgetting about me and Haruhi, huh?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said, "would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I would like to help this man finds his daughter."

Haruhi and Kyoya look at him a bit surprise. "Whatever you say." Kyoya said smiling and regaining is posture. I smile warmly at Tamaki. I could see in his eyes that he felt similar pain or suffering.

We watch as Yabu walk away from the window. He was given a map and was leaving to find his daughter. "Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does just find his daughter there's no guarantee that she would want to speak to him." Kaoru said.

"Well, that's something he has to find himself." Tamaki said gently.

I can faintly hear Haruhi gasp a bit. I smile, she was starting to get attach to Tamaki. I was a bit against it at first, but I know that she would one day have special someone who will love her and cherish her. I think that someone is Tamaki even though it doesn't seem or look like it.

I look at the sky, "If she truly hate him then let her, but if she still loves her father then only time will tell us." I said a bit wisely.

There was silence until Haruhi's voice broke it. "I'm sorry you guys, but-"

"Can you please leave?" I finish for her. Everyone gasped at us.

"Haruhi, Aki, are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked us, "You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?"

"You're not leaving us, are you Aki-chan?" Honey asked as he latches onto my arm. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to find Mori looking at me sadly.

Haruhi and I laugh a bit. "Ha-ha, don't be stupid Tamaki/Senpai." We laughed.

"We just have to finish our physical exam." Haruhi said.

"As a male student of course." I added smiling.

"Ah, but let me explain," Haruhi said, "I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." She smile and I smile. Tamaki blush then attack Haruhi into a hug.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" I laugh and felt Honey hug me while Mori still have his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Neira: Thank you for reading and updating! The reviews just makes my day!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neira: Hey, here's the other chapter I promised. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own Aki at this moments. In the future I will also own other OCs and a bit of the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Host Club's Manager!**

* * *

_**The Host Club Is Now Open**_

We were having a kimono theme today. I was sitting beside Haruhi watching the other host entertain their guests. Haruhi and I turn to look at Tamaki's table to see how he is doing.

"Oh Tamaki," one girl said, "my dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful."

"I'm hoping to catch your eyes even if it's just for one second." Tamaki replied.

"Then why is your voice very sweet and mellow?" Girl two asked.

"To set your nerves at ease so that my true feeling might reach your heart." Tamaki answered.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" another girl asked.

"It's because the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain within me to overflow." Tamaki said, showing them his tears.

"Oh Tamaki." The three girls swoon.

We then turn our heads to the twins table to see what they are doing.

"I think it's adorable for you two to wear matching kimono." One of the girl commented.

"Our mom designed everything the host is wearing today." Hikaru said, "If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

"Our grandmother even helps us put it on." Kaoru said.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru said, lifting Kaoru's chin up.

"Hikaru… You're embarrassing me in front of everyone." Kaoru said, turning his head to the side.

The girls start squealing. I sweat drop with Haruhi. _I give myself a couple of week before I can get used to their act. _That's when two girls came up to us. "Haruhi, Aki, you look so cute in your kimono." One of the girls said.

"You two look almost like girls." The other one said.

"Thank you." Haruhi said.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this when I'm only a mere servant." I said in a voice that a butler or a servant would use.

"Kyaa~!" they squealed softly.

"Haruhi, Aki," Kyoya called. I look to the side to see Kyoya writing something down on a piece of paper with a paint brush. "You two booked another appointment. It seems that you two have a very steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you for your interest like I normally would so keep this up then you two should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee with the kimono you guys is wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

Haruhi look at him in disbelief, while I was just thinking on what he had said. _Sneeze at? What does he mean?_ _Oh! He means to squeeze into the debt. _

Moment later, two girls appears in front of Haruhi and I, blocking our view of Kyoya. "Hello Kyoya." One said.

"I can't get over how great you are in that kimono. Are you planning on releasing anymore picture books of the host club?" The other asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything plan at the present ladies." Kyoya answered.

"But doesn't the club get a lot of money?" Hikaru asked as the twins peek over.

"From the promotional items?" Kaoru asked.

"That's true but the items are poor quality." Kyoya showed them a few not-so-good pictures, "Those picture books are filled of nothing, but amateur hidden camera shots. However if we want to create some higher quality money-making products," Kyoya took out a calculator and start calculating, "I'm afraid we have to draw money from the school's projects." The twins had already stopped caring by the time Kyoya was done. _So without Kyoya the host club will not have gone this far. I knew he was the brains behind the club. _

"Haru-chan! Aki-chan!" Haruhi and I heard Honey whined.

We both turn to see him in his kimono without his sandals on. It seems that one of his sandals is missing while the other one is in his hand. "I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." He was on the verge of tears now and I got into my protective or you can call it my 'motherly' mode. Haruhi and I walk toward him.

"But you were just wearing them." Haruhi stated.

"It's going to be alright." I cooed to him. I kneel down and pull him into a comforting hug while stroking his hair. "We're going to help you find it okay?" I felt Honey nod a bit and I smile. That's when Mori came up to us. "Mitsukuni," Mori said. In his hand was a sandal. He kneels down beside me and slide the sandal onto Honey's foot like Cinderella and her prince charming. The background seems to change.

"Takashi?" Honey asked softly.

"I notice you dropped it." Mori explained.

"Takashi!" Honey said hugging both me and Mori. I didn't know why he was hugging me though. I mean Mori was the one who found his sandal. Maybe he wanted to hug me as in 'thank you for trying to help' or something. I smile tenderly and look over to my side to see Mori staring at me.

"Mori?" I asked innocently tilting my head. He didn't reply, but just kept looking at me.

"It seems like crying is popular with the ladies these days" I heard Haruhi said. I cautiously slip out of the hug and went to stand beside Haruhi.

"It seems so," I said to Haruhi, "but how do they all be able to cry so easily." I move back a bit and in process I had bump into one of the twins. I didn't think I had bumped into him that hard because a small blue bottle came out of his sleeve. It said 'High-Grade' with a picture of an eye with a tear in it. So in other word it was an eye drop bottle. _Why would they have that, unless…._

"What's this?" Haruhi asked irritated and picking up the bottle.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drop." Kaoru said behind us. We both look at them.

"No women alive could resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru explained.

"That's cheating." I whined.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper." Hikaru said while poking my cheek.

"Here Haruhi, Aki," Kaoru said grabbing our attention and reaching into his sleeve-taking out two box of pretty looking candy. "This is for you two."

Both of us look at the candy dreamily. _I have never seen this kind of candy before. What kind is it? It looks so pretty. _If you have seen what my past is like then you would know why I was so fantasized with the sweet.

"This is for us?" Haruhi asked.

"Really?" I asked cutely. I could see the twins restraining themselves from hugging me for my cuteness I guess.

"**Aw, aren't you the cutest?"** The twins strain commented to the two of us. After that, two of our clients came up to us with hearts floating around them.

"I didn't know you like sweet, Haruhi and you too Aki." One of the girls said.

"Well to be honest I don't." Haruhi replied.

"I do, but I rarely get the chance to eat any." I said still staring at the sweet that is in my hands. Haruhi stare at me for a moment before looking back at her sweet.

"But you know I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi said.

I smile at her and said, "Yes, she wills Haruhi. She would love that. I think I might do it too. I mean I'm in such debt to you so I'm practically in debt with her too. I also don't think I could eat something as beautiful as this sweet. It would be such a waste if **I** were to eat it"

Haruhi looked at me sadly, but still smiled. I smiled gently back. I looked forward and saw some of the girls looking at us dazed with tears in their eyes.

"Haruhi, Aki, how wonderful of you," Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere with tears in his eyes, "Such devotion to your mother's memory and your brother's loyalty. Please you two take as many as you like." Tamaki started piling more sweets onto our hands. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori were clapping a foot away from us.

"Let me guess, your tears are fake." Haruhi said. Tamaki stop and said, "How could you," while doing some dramatic pose, "my tears are always genuine, Haruhi. To be able to cry without the use of eyes drop is the mark of a true host."

"Or if you are a great actor." I stated.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki said, "Now Haruhi tell me do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish." Haruhi sighed. Tamaki start blabbering to Haruhi and I went to the twins and tap on their shoulders.

"What is it Aki?" Kaoru asked. I simple close my eyes for a second. I concentrate on gathering up all my painful and miserable memories and try to relive the feeling. I could feel my heart clenching, my stomach churning, and the back of my eyes stinging. Once I open my eyes, it was full of tears and they start streaming down my face. The other hosts', except for Haruhi and Tamaki, eyes widen and they start panicking a bit. I rub my eyes cutely and hiccup a bit to add to the crying.

"**What's wrong?" **The twins asked freaking out.

"Yeah Aki, are you okay?" Honey asked me worriedly. I stop, lift my head up and stick my tongues out cutely at them.

"I told Tamaki that an actor can cry without eyes drop." I said simply. I wipe away the remaining tears and skip back to Haruhi, leaving the other with their mouth wide open.

Along the way, I saw a girl shyly hiding. When I got to Haruhi I tap her shoulder and point at the girl. Haruhi look at me before following my finger until she too saw the girl. We stare at her until Tamaki notice this and he too starts staring at the stranger.

**"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest."** the twins chirped. Then they got an idea, **"Ah!" **The twins disappear and then reappear in front of the stranger.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked as he holding out a red rose toward her.

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru said leaning on his brother's shoulder while also holding out a rose.

"**Please miss."** They both smile and lean in toward her slightly. The girl back up a bit and was sounding a bit scared. I speed walk over to them and got in front of the girl protectively.

"Don't scare her now guys." I said pushing the twins back to the group.

"**We didn't scare her."** The twins protested. I roll my eyes and continue to push them. They then have somehow gotten out of my hold and were now hugging me. They kept on saying how cute I was when I was getting protective of someone.

"Who wouldn't want to help her when she was being 'attacked' by some gingers?" I said simply.

"**Hey!**" I just laugh. I turn around to see that Mori is glaring slightly at the twins, but the twins didn't seem to notice. I look at the group to see that Tamaki is not there. I froze.

"Great." I groaned while face palming. Tamaki had somehow appears before the girl. I twitch and glare at Tamaki.

"You're only going to scare her more." I muttered.

"I agree." Haruhi muttered back. We look at each other and sigh.

"Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more serious to our first time guest?" Tamaki scowled the twins even though I have already done it for him. He then turns to the guest. "Please you don't have to be afraid. My princess I welcome you to the Host Club." Tamaki was getting into her personal bubble. _She's definitely scared. _The girl looks down and few second later the girl slaps Tamaki across the face, hard.

"No! Don't touch me! You phony!" she screamed. Everyone was gaping. _Whoa._ _Wait._ _What. Just. Happen?_ Tamaki wobble backward dramatically while holding his face.

When he regains his balance he said through his muffled face, "What do you mean, I'm a phony?" He was a bit shock at the girl.

"Just like what I'd said, you phony!" The girl said, pointing accusingly at Tamaki, "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" Tamaki was now backing up in disbelief. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid!" a blue arrow that said 'stupid' stab Tamaki on the back, "You must be a dimwitted narcissist!" an orange arrow that said 'narcissist' stab his chest, "Your incompetent!" another arrow that is green with the word 'incompetent' stab Tamaki in the back beside the blue around and sending him into the air, "Commoner!" a purple arrow this time with the word 'commoner' stab Tamaki in the gut sending him back down until he is one foot off the ground, "Disgusting!" the final pink arrow with the word 'disgusting' stab Tamaki in the back; bringing him onto his feet facing us with his back facing the girl. Tamaki then was electrocuted in thin air and begin to slowly fall backward onto the ground.

"He created a new technique." Hikaru announced

"One man slow motion." Kaoru called it.

Tamaki fall down, revealing Kyoya's face to the girl. "I don't suppose you are-" Kyoya began talking, but was cut off by the girl. "It's you, KYOYA!" She ran toward Kyoya-stepping on Tamaki along the way-and hugs him. "Oh how I long to meet you my one and only prince charming." My eyes twitch a bit. I swear there are roses surrounding them! Where do they even get them?!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Host Club Is Now Closed**_

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course," the girl said. The girl was sitting on one of the club's couches, "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy first year class A tomorrow."

I look around us and I can't seem to find Tamaki anywhere among us. "Hey, where's Tamaki?" I asked. We all turn and found Tamaki sulking at a wall.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked a bit irritated.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru mocked. I look at Tamaki then at Kyoya.

"Whatever," Kyoya said, not liking the name, "why does everyone insist on referring us like we're husband and wife?"

Renge then stood up, cupping her face with her hands, "This is a story of love at first sight."

"Hn?" We all said turning around to look at her. "I couldn't resist the way he adored those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking." She explained while there was a picture of Kyoya looking at the flower adoringly. _Bullsh**, pardon my language._ I look at Kyoya then at the picture. _That definitely cannot be him. _"Or how sweet it was when you reach out to that poor little injured kitten." Renge continue while switching the picture to the one with 'Kyoya' in the rain with a black kitten. _That is__** definitely not**__ him._

"**Are you serious?**" The twins asked sweat dropping.

"Excuse me," I said, "but-"

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi finished asking for me. Renge then ran toward us,

"No way! I can recognize my love anywhere." I step back, a bit frighten of her.

"He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return." Renge yelled while blabbering on about more.

While this was happening Kyoya was standing there confused and the twins were running around, covering their ears and saying, "Ahh! What the hell's she talking about! Ahh! Shut up! Shut up!" Everyone else was floating by with a confused or disbelieving look on their faces.

"He looks like the star of popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial." She stated then point to Kyoya, "You're my real life Ichi Dobi Abi!"

We all stood there, "Huh?"

"Uki?" Haruhi and I said.

"Doki?" Honey added.

"Otaku!" Tamaki yelled with realization.

"Otaku?" Hikaru freaked.

"..?.." Mori was quiet as always.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru shouted.

"Me neither." I said to the twins.

"I get it now," Kyoya said on the couch, "she's in love with a character and is projecting that love onto me and somehow diluted herself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume that this Abi character wear glasses as well." We all surround the couch Kyoya is on.

"So she made it up?" Tamaki asked, "You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well no, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage." Kyoya said crossing his arms, "Beside this is the first time I met the woman."

"You could've said something sooner." I scolded.

Renge then suddenly appear onto the couch beside Kyoya with her hands together, "According to my research, I understand you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?"

"That's right; Kyo-chan is our director." Honey said.

"You're the club's director? That's perfect! Oh wow, I always wanted to wear a selling board to advertise a business."

"**We don't advertise. We're just a host club.**" The twins try to explain dully, but were ignored. _Ha! That's what's it like to be ignored._

"I made up my mind. From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this host club." The other grumbled in annoyance while I just ignore all of them. _What shall I make for dinner? Maybe I should asked Haruhi what she would like to eat? No, she might want to help me. So what do we have in the fridge then?_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Next Day…**_

Today at the music room, we were sitting around talking. "I thought about it a lot last night," Tamaki said, "and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

"**Why do you say that?**" The twins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transfer into the same class as Haruhi and Aki would practically go wherever Haruhi goes. So if Haruhi have a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her and Aki." Tamaki explained while imagining all three of us sitting on a grassy hill.

"Good grief…" Haruhi sighed.

"Do I have to?" I quietly whined to Haruhi.

"Now this is our chance to help Aki and Haruhi get in touch with their feminine sides. This is an important project gentleman. She doesn't have any friends in class right now beside these two shady twins," Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru, "that's no good for her."

"**Like you have room to talk."** The twins replied.

I walk behind the both of them, place a hand onto their shoulders and said, "You're right, they can be shady, but it's who they are. Not only that, they are the only two I can rely on for protecting Haruhi while I'm not there in class with her." The twins look up at me with their mouths gaping a bit, but then I smile darkly at them, "Beside, if they harm a single hair on Haruhi's head they will pay. Right?" The twins visibly gulped before nodding quickly.

"Hey everyone," Renge greeted at the door, "You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge have bake all of you some cookies."

"Oh, isn't she ladylike? I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki said dramatically beside her.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." Renge replied. That comment causes Tamaki to begin sulking in his emo corner again.

"Sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could." Renge said in front of Kyoya. Behind her Honey was eating one of the cookies.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really ARE burnt."

Mori then come up to him "Don't eat that Mitsukuni they're bad for you."

Renge must have heard that because she start going all medusa on the two and was chasing them around. "Ahhh! She's scaring me!" Honey cried while being carried in Mori's arms.

Haruhi and I sweat drop at the scene then we both look at the cookies that was in Haruhi's hand. We both took one and bite into it at the same time. "They're not bad at all; they have a good flavour to them." Haruhi said.

"You're right," I said, "She has the flavour down and everything so she might have just kept it in the oven for too long." Haruhi and I continue eating our cookie while the twins, who are behind us, look at each other. A light bulb magically appears above their head.

I was about to eat my cookie that was still in my mouth when suddenly Hikaru grab my chin. I look at him confused. _What is he doing? _

"May I try?" he asked then broke the cookie that was still in my mouth in half. I blink at him, but began eating the other half of the cookie.

"Uh oh Haruhi," Kaoru said beside Haruhi, "You have crumbs on your face." He leans in and licks the crumbs off. Haruhi and I just stood there like nothing had happened. Haruhi was wiping her cheeks, I was eating more cookies, the twins was smiling devilishly in front of us, and Kyoya was calmly behind us with Tamaki yelling about stuff like "Didn't you see that! He took a bite of the cookie, etc." while pointing at the twins.

"You could've told me and I could've wipe it off." Haruhi said to Kaoru.

"Hikaru, if you want to try one then there are plenty in the bag." I said to Hikaru.

"Huh!" Tamaki shouted then cupped our cheeks, "That's not how you're supposed to react! You two are supposed to stay strong and reject them then casually brush them to the side! Do you understand me?"

We both look to the side. "This is sexual harassment Tamaki/Senpai." We said.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Tamaki started to freaked, "if this is sexual harassment then they are twice as guilty! Someone call the police!"

Off to the side Renge was studying us. _What is she up to? _I narrow my eyes at her suspiciously. Honey later came up to her and said, "Renge-chan! Renge-chan!" Renge stop studying us and look down at Honey, studying him instead. "Want some? It's milk." Honey asked holding up a pink cup with a bunny on it and is filled with milk.

"Luke warm," Was all she said. I walk up to them, "Huh?" both Honey and I asked. She turn with rage and shouted, "Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all your character are Luke warm!"

We look at her shocked, "Huh?"

She then points to us. "Each one of you should have a dark side, you understand. Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time until the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it is my duty to change your characters background." Then she point to Honey who was in the arms of Mori, "Let's start with you!"

"Ahh!" Honey cried.

"If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby. Therefore from now on you are the baby-face thug!" Honey start to scream. I try to shield him from her.

"Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend the flunkies," Mori look confused.

"The twins are basketball player who are slaved in their own world." The twins were looking confused while holding basketballs.

She then points to Haruhi, "You're the honour student who is constantly being bullied."

"Aki-senpai," she turns to me, "you're the school's protector that is secretly hiding from the government!" I cringe slightly at the thought. _She couldn't possibly know._

"And as for you," she said turning to Tamaki, "you're the school's idol that is admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex your hiding from the world; the lonely prince!"

She then happily turns to Kyoya, "and Kyoya you're just perfect the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affection as ever, okay?"

"Thank you, I'm honour." Kyoya replied.

Suddenly the room went black and a spotlight was shining upon Tamaki, ""The lonely prince…" Tamaki muttered dramatically, "it's true. That titles perfect for me!" The twins then brought Kyoya to the side.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru whispered.

"You got to do something." Kaoru finished.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." Kyoya replied while pointing at Tamaki.

"Huh?" the twins turn to look at Tamaki. He was leaning against a wall doing a pose.

"How's this Renge? Do you think these poses work for the lonely prince?" Tamaki asked Renge.

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that Tamaki, but you know it would be even more affective if you're standing in the rain." Renge suggested.

"Augh…" Haruhi and the twins said with a big sweat drop.

"Let's just wait and see how this turns out," Kyoya said, "I bet it will be interesting. It always is."

"Yes, let's see." I chuckled rather darkly. Just because I was freaked out about the idea doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. Beside my past was just a past, I should concentrate on the present instead.

"Wow, senpai I didn't know you could be so dark." Renge commented turning to me.

"You never asked," I said shrugging. I look at her dead in the eye and smirk, "Beside I'm full of mysteries." I said slyly, putting my index finger onto my lip in a shushing motion. (A/N: Just think of Sebastian in Black Butler, which I too do not own.)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Few Moments Later…**_

For some reason we change from changing our characters to making a movie. Renge even brought a director from Hollywood to film us. The twins' scene was first where Kaoru got hurt and they start talking. Then it was Tamaki's turn where he stands in the rain in front of the twins and starts blabbering on how he was lonely and was envious of the twins.

Then it was my turn; I was running in the rain dodging trees. I look back to see shadows creeping slowly at me. With a scared look on my face, I ran with all my might as the pelted against me. My feet pound the forest floor as I stumble my way pass the trees. My heart was pounding and the adrenaline that I had before was running out. It was getting harder to breath.

'Bang!' went a sound and I felt metal skid my cheek for a second. In front of me, a bullet had lodged itself into a tree. _I hope that wasn't real._ I felt a stinging throb on my cheek so I place a hand on my cheek and felt something warm. I look at my hand to saw blood. _Nope, it's real. Curse you, Renge. _

I kept going, dodging bullets as I go. My throat was dry and I could see black dots clouding my view. I stumble at a stop against a tree and look behind me to see the shadows of humans approaching me. I can't run anymore, it's too painful to go on. My vision is blurry and I was feeling nauseous. I hear running from a distant and look up to find Haruhi running away from Honey and Mori. "Haruhi…. Please…..Be safe." I plead silently before 'fainting'.

That's when my scene switches so now it was the final scene with Haruhi, Honey and Mori. Haruhi was running away with the two hosts, hot on her trail. She stops at a tree, trying to catch her breath. "You can't run away forever." Honey said. Haruhi turn around and slide down the tree into a sitting position. "I'm going to show you what happens when anyone crosses me." Honey threatened with Mori beside him, looking tuff.

"Don't do it Mitsukuni. You should've realized by now that when you hurt others, you're really only hurting yourself." Mori try to reason.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you on my knee again?" Honey warned.

Honey look up, "You know it really pisses me off when people doesn't know their place." He said smirking. Few seconds later, the smirk disappears and he starts to get teary. Honey jump into Haruhi's arms and start crying. "So sorry Haru-chan, I can't do this anymore!"

"CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge shouted angrily. The light flick on, showing the movie stuff around us, "What's wrong with you, you got to stick to the script!"

"I can't!" Honey whined.

Renge then start shouting orders to the staff. I walk up to the three with towels in my hands. "Here you go." I said, handing Mori a towel.

"Hn."

I walk to Haruhi, gave her a towel and start drying off Honey's hair. He was sniffling while I was drying him up. Eventually Honey stops crying and was smiling at me. I smile back. "Here," Mori said bending down beside me. I nod my head to him and walk back to Haruhi. I saw her going to the side of the building. I ran up to her.

"Good work." I said.

"You too, but will you be alright?"

"Yes, I calm myself down when it was your scene."

"I meant your cheek."

"Oh! I already bandage them." I show her my cheek with a Band-Aid sticking on it. She nods her head and we head toward Renge. We found her, but there were also two thugs-looking students beside her. Haruhi was sweating a lot while I tense, ready to battle.

"These two gentlemen had just agreed to make a special appearance in our film." Renge explained, but the two students don't seem to have a clue on what is going on.

"In our film?" One asked.

"What are you talking about?" the other asked.

Renge just ignore them and continue talking, "After all we need some tough guy for the climax. That's when the club members come together and fight against the real villain of their school. According to the script these two are from wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese mafia. Don't you think that it's the perfect casting choice?"

"What's with this girl?" one cried.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me." The other cried also.

"You hurt their pride, Renge." I said a bit disappointed at her.

"Wait a minute, Renge." Haruhi said trying to talk some sense into her.

"Wait over here until your cue." Renge said, dragging one of the boys.

"You think you can push me around, "the boy said pulling out of her grasp, "I don't even know you." He then pushes Renge toward some props that were leaning against the wall.

"Watch out!" Haruhi yelled getting behind her. I ran toward them and caught them in my arms while the prop topple over us. I stood over them so that none of the equipment would hurt them. I grunt in pain as the equipment hit my back multiple of times, but it's nothing I can't handle. Moment later, Renge slowly open her eyes and back away. Haruhi and I stagger, but I caught Haruhi and slowly lower us down onto the ground.

"Are you okay, Haruhi? Aki?" Renge asked crouching in front of us.

"I'm fine, but…" I said then turn to the guys and glare darkly at them. They flinch.

"Those guys are right Renge." Haruhi said, "You can't judge people by their appearance and stereotyping."

"If you do you won't be able to see who they really are on the inside." I said finishing Haruhi explaining. I remember something similar to what Haruhi said to me before.

"_Come on, Aki. You can't just say that everyone is out there to get you. You got to know them better before you can decide something like that. Who knows, maybe someone might even want to help you. Just take me as an example, I helped you didn't I?"_

"I don't understand." Renege said. That's when Tamaki came around the corner.

"Are you okay, Haruhi-" He stops and saw the mess. Haruhi slowly look up with tears in her eyes. Tamaki got angry. Griping the guy's collar, he slams him against the wall.

"So which one of you jerks started this?" Tamaki asked seriously. I would have never thought seeing Tamaki like this. Guess falling in love is a good thing for him.

"Wait sir it's not what you think." The other guy said. Tamaki turn to look at him, "that girl started it. She was giving us a hard time."

"He's right, Tamaki." I said while helping Haruhi up.

"He was telling the truth, Senpai." Haruhi said, "It wasn't their fault. They were provoked." Tamaki cautiously let go of the guy and jog back to us. The two 'thugs' ran away.

Tamaki came up to Haruhi and asked, "Haruhi, are you in any pain?"

"Yeah, it's my contact." She said while taking out the contact and showing it to Tamaki.

"Your contact?"

"Yeah, it must have slipped out." Tamaki just stare then he starts chuckling.

"I see now, you can cry without any eye drops. You are a full fledge host now." Haruhi just smile at him while I smile at both of them.

Suddenly, Renge pointed to the camera men, "You, You…Tell me you got that!"

"Got it boss." the camera guy said.

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was a perfect ending scene! All it needs is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

That's when out of nowhere, Kyoya smash the camera lens with a rock he found. "No! What did you do to my camera?" the camera man exclaimed, but Kyoya ignore him.

"Huh?" Renge mumbled, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya calmly said. But though he said it calm, it stabbed Renge in the heart. I could see that she was hurt by his words.

"A… pest?" Renge whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shot her head up, "but you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now! Tell me why?"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki explained slowly. Renge turn to look at Tamaki then fell down onto her knees. She was sobbing her eyes out. I look at Haruhi and she nods at me. I smile and we both walk up to her.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi and I said standing before her.

"Who cares if Kyoya is a bit different than what you expected him to be." Haruhi said while crouching down.

I follow suit and said, "Why don't you take a look inside the person and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way, right Haruhi." I asked smiling at Haruhi. She smile back then we both turn and smile at the crying girl before us.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Several Days Later… **_

We were all at a couch, doing our regular hosting. That was until a couple of girls came to us and comment us about the movie they had bought. The girls was swooning, squealing and saying what scene they had liked.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I may have broken the lens of the camera, but the film we've already shot wasn't damaged. I also cut out the violent scene at the end." Kyoya replied while writing in his notebook. He stops writing and turn to us, "Sells have been good. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but I guess that was to be expected."

"**So is this what you meant by interesting?**" the twins asked while sweat dropping.

"It is best to have enough money in the club's budget."

"That it is." I agreed with Kyoya, "We need money to keep this club rolling." Kyoya just smile at me. Even though Kyoya can be evil, I kind of think of him as a brother I never had before.

"Good day everyone." A voice said to us. We all turn to see Renge.

"Renge, but I thought you have gone back to France already." Tamaki said.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize this sooner. It was so noble of you two to risk your lives to protect me. I could feel the love when you lecture me about judging people."

_What is she talking about...Oh no! Don't tell me…_

She then grabs both mine and Haruhi's hand. "When you said that it was fun to get to know people little by little you two was talking about me, right?" Tamaki became very angry while Mori seem to be acting normally. The only difference was that there was some sort of glint in his eyes. _I wonder why? I hope nothing's wrong._

"Come on Haruhi, Aki, let's got to my house and play some games." She said while dragging us, "I think it's time that you get to know me better."

"Huh! Wait!" Haruhi protested.

"Renge, wait a moment!" I cried, but no prevail.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said, then Kaoru said next, "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? What Renge said is true." Kyoya answered.

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Tamaki shouted.

"I thought you were the one to who wanted them to have a female friend in the first place." Kyoya stated.

"YES, A FEMALE COMPANION! NOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

**Neira: Well her it is, I hope you like Aki's scene.  
**

**Aki: *Grumble* I can't believe she used a bloody real bullet. She could have killed me you know. *Grumble***


	5. Chapter 5

**Neira: I just want to say that I'm making great process with my KHR story! I don't know when I'll update it though because I want to work on it a bit more, including the editing, but don't worry! I might update this month or next month. Anyway here's the next chapter for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any songs within the whole story. I only own Aki, other OCs and bit of the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Twins Fight...Oh I Could Feel A Headache Coming!**

* * *

It was a simple day just like any other. I was walking with Haruhi and helping her with her chores as usual. "**Let's all play the 'which one is Hikaru game'!**" The twins said as we were in range of their table.

Both of us look at each other before looking at the twins. They were both wearing a green cap on their hair so that no one could see their bangs. It seems that the bangs are the only thing that could tell them apart, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was using a different method to indicate which one was which. I don't seem to get the point in playing, but it seems to make the ladies happy, so I won't question it until someone else did. My guess was that person will be Haruhi.

"**So~ can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?**" The twins asked their guests.

"It's hard to say." One of the girls said.

"You're identical." Another stated.

"**Many ladies had tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded.**" The twins stated. Haruhi just sighed and started to walk pass them with me following an inch behind. We both were holding some books in our arms as we passed the twins.

"This is the dumbest game I have ever heard of." Haruhi said a bit bored.

"I just don't get the point." I admitted. _Besides entertaining the ladies, _I added silently.

"**What? Do you have problem with that, Haruhi, Aki?**" The twins asked. We stop and turn to the twins.

"Not really," I said shrugging.

"I just don't understand on why you two are so popular." Haruhi answered.

"**That's not very nice.**" They booed. They then somehow appear on each side of us. Kaoru on my right and Hikaru on Haruhi's left (Basically it's like this: Kaoru, Me, Haruhi, Hikaru).

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said.

"Apparently you two don't understand the importance of having a pair of twins as members of the Host club." Kaoru said.

Then a picture of them together with roses appearing and the twins start blabbering while I just tune them out and stare at the picture. _There are roses….. Are they real or did they have some sort of effect? _I felt my eyes twitch multiple of times. _I'm okay with the twin's act, but the roses are just another story. I mean how do they EVEN appear? _

I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear the girls squealing. I looked around and saw Tamaki running toward us. Wait, let me rephrase that. I looked around and saw Tamaki running toward the twins with an angry face and was holding a grey laptop.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted.

"Hn?" The twins turn to look at Tamaki.

Tamaki got right up to their faces and said loudly and angrily, "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it on one condition. That you take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously, Boss." Hikaru stated.

"In fact last night we work on it until dawn." Kaoru said.

"Is this what you work so hard to create?" Tamaki said while showing us the website. It had Haruhi and I in a guy's body-shirtless. We both had our back turn, Haruhi's hands were on her hips and I was leaning on her shoulder with one of my arms while my other arm or hand was placed on my hip as well. We were both surrounded by roses. Haruhi was petrified while I was frozen stiff and my mouth was hanging open.

"You look great Haru-chan, Aki-chan." Honey commented while being lift up by Mori so he could see the laptop over the swarm of girls with hearts in their eyes. Tamaki gave the laptop to one of the girls and appear beside the twins.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki asked.

"**Huh?**" The twins asked. They were obviously confused.

"When did you take naked picture of Haruhi and Aki?" Tamaki yelled. He then starts fantasizing about Haruhi and me sitting in a spotlight naked except for a white cloth to cover us. The twins had cameras and were taking picture.

"You bribe them didn't you?" Tamaki said when his fantasizing was over.

"**You're imagining things.**"

"It's obvious that the photo have been altered." Kaoru said.

Tamaki turn to them in disbelief, "You mean it was Photoshop?" I tune them out because I was still in a bit of a shock.

Haruhi beside me was not looking any better. She was ghostly pale and her soul was leaking out. I immediately snapped out of my state. "Haruhi, don't leave me!" I cried as I started to shake her by the shoulder.

Tamaki came up to us and start asking us if we could play dress up for him or something, but I just ignore him. "Haruhi, don't go toward the light!" I shouted almost in mock desperation.

The guests were at a table with the laptop and were saying how they agree with Tamaki. It seems they too wanted to see Haruhi and I wear a dress. That seems to snap Haruhi out of her state because the color had return to her face and she sigh. She looked at the twins with me following suit.

"Now cut it out," she said sternly, "No more making weird pictures of us, you got that? Just what do you guys take us for anyway?"

The twins shut their eyes and smirk, "**Isn't it obvious?**" The twins look up at us, "**You two are our toys.**"

I look at them blankly. There was a time where **I** was a toy. It was not a pleasant memory. Nothing sexual, but it was still not pleasant to think about. _At least they are harmless._ I sigh tiredly.

"As we were saying," Hikaru said, "in order to entertain one in this boring life-"

"-one must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru finished.

"We're not your toys, okay?" Haruhi said angrily. I sweat drop.

"You want a toy?" an eerie voice came.

"Huh?" The twins, Haruhi and I look behind us to see a mysterious door that wasn't there before. The dark door was open a bit and in the crack was a hooded man.

"Toys, toys," he said, "If you like toys then you should come and visit my black magic club."

I look at him suspiciously. I mean who was this man and how come a door just appears out of nowhere. This is strange, but I guess that what happen when you're in the Host Club, it will always be strange.

"We open a market place that sold both magic items across the globe." I think I saw Tamaki tense up in the corner of my eyes, but I dismiss it. "If you join right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll." He holds up a white cat puppet, "You can even have Beelzenef as a free gift." I stare at the kitty. Despite his suspicious looks, his stuff looks pretty neat. _Cool, I want a cape and a kitty._

"Why is he talking to us through a crack door?" Haruhi asked.

"**Wait a second, have that door always been there?**"

"I've been wondering also. Does it appear out of nowhere like the roses?" I questioned.

Kyoya came to us and said, "Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places."

"That still doesn't answer our question on how the door just mysteriously appears out of nowhere." I said then I feel a negative presence behind us. So I turn to see Tamaki behind Haruhi with shadows cover his eyes a bit. I jump and my eyes went wide.

"Haruhi," he said creepily. Haruhi jump in surprise and spun around to find Tamaki. She looks at him with fear in her eyes. "If you do, you will end up being cursed."

"Do you have proof of that?" I asked a bit creep out by Tamaki.

"Yes, it happens during the final exam at the end of the school year." I watch Tamaki's flashbacks interested. He told us on how one day he accidently step on Nekozawa's puppet, Beelzenef, in the hallway. Afterward, he took his exam and saw that his exam was 'written in a strange lettering'. He said that he try looking around to seek for help, when he notices that he knows no one in the room.

"Scary~" Honey shakily said.

"D-did that really h-happen?" Haruhi stuttered. _That couldn't happen. Well….. Maybe, but I highly don't think so. _

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically. I'm normally open-minded, but this was Tamaki we were talking about here. He's an idiot.

"That only happen because you were so scared, you accidently walk into the beginning Greek class and took their exams." Kyoya explained while writing in his black notebook.

"That explains it, now that, I believe." I said like I have solved a murder case.

"No! It was a cursed! I know because three days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! How will you explain that?" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya.

"Your legs were heavy because you had run a marathon the day before, remember." Kyoya said while I snicker quietly.

"Don't underestimate the dark power of Beelzenef the curse doll." Nekozawa said appearing in front of the two. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back then that person is certainly come face to face with misfortune."

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." Hikaru commented.

"Supposedly he hates bright light. I wonder what he thinks of this." Kaoru said while taking out a red flashlight. I have a bad feeling about this.

The twins shined the flashlight onto Nekozawa which made him jump on Tamaki, screaming and made Tamaki scream along with him. Nekozawa screamed, "Murderer," as he zoomed back to where he came from and slammed the door shut. The twins looked at the door before shrugging. Guess they are bored again.

"How on earth you could do such a thing!" Tamaki said while the twins slowly walk away, "Obviously you two don't know the true terror of black magic." Tamaki then froze, noticing that the twins were not there listening to him anymore.

"That's not nice." I muttered, indicating to their behaviour towards Tamaki and Nekozawa. The twins sat near the window, looking bored.

"I am so bored." Hikaru said.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki instantly went into his emo corner. "My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored." Tamaki muttered. Haruhi and I sweat drop. Tamaki really didn't have to go all moody about it.

"**Hey Haruhi, Aki,"** The twins called to us. We turn to look at them, **"We have a favour to ask you two." **

"What is it?" Haruhi asked bored while I tilted my head questionably.

"Next time we get a day off," Hikaru started then Kaoru finish it by asking, "can we come over to your place to hang out?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi questioned.

"**We're curious. We want to see where you live."** The twins explained, standing in front of us now.

"No way," Haruhi said bluntly. The twins turn to me.

"If Haruhi says no then I say no." I said simply.

"**Aw, pretty please." **The twins asked us.

"No way, you guys are just going to make fun of us." Haruhi replied.

"**No matter how much we beg you?" **The twins asked.

"No way," was Haruhi simple reply.

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respect to my beloved Haruhi's and Aki's family." Tamaki said dramatically, getting out of his emo corner.

"No way in hell, sempai." Haruhi refused bluntly, making him go back into his emo corner.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki." I apologized to him.

"**We can settle this in a game."** The twins said putting their hat on, **"if you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru than your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." **The twins start shuffling themselves. **"Okay, which one of us is Hikaru?"**

Haruhi points to the one on the left, "This one is Kaoru."

I point to the right, "And this one is Hikaru."

"**Uh-oh, you two got it wrong."** They said, but I knew that we were right.

"No, I know we're right." Haruhi said.

"You guys may look alike, but you're very different, you know." I stated teasingly. They stare at us, a bit stunned. I wave my hand in front of them to get them back, but all I got was them shifting their eyes to look at each other. I gave up and turn to the two of the club's guest that was standing in front of Haruhi.

"How do you do that you two?" one of the girls asked, "Whenever they wear one of those hats to cover up which way they parted their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you two tell them apart?" The other asked. I look back at the twins to see them looking at us. I wave and smile sweetly at them before turning back so that I would get a chance to answer. "Hmm, how would I put this?" Haruhi said thinking, "it's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru speech and action make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

"For me well…. Why do you want to know when you already have me, my lady?" I asked, pulling one of the girls flushed against me and kissing the back of her hand while smirking at her. The girl in my arms grew red before she fainted while the others squealed.

I grew a bit worried. "Are you okay?" I asked staring worryingly at the girl. _Maybe I over did it._ I gently set her down onto the floor, but kept her sitting. Not a second later, her eyes fluttered open and I gazed at her in relief.

"You're okay," I said smiling warmly at her.

The girl blushed a bit before squeaking, "Y-Yes, I am, thank you." You could hear screaming girls in the back ground. There was a small pause before we heard a stifled laugh.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru said then starts to laugh. I turn to look at the two before looking back at the girl and helping her up.

"It seems that I need to go," I said before kissing her hand in goodbye and walked over to where my adopted sister is.

"Well, I don't see what is funny." Hikaru said, "I'm honest, I speak my mind and I don't hold back. It sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemaker." Kaoru seems to stop his laugh and suddenly look very serious.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all I'm the one who's always going along with your selfish game."

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really get into it, Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why didn't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Aki our toys, but I notice you were quick to make a pass of Haruhi. Admit it Hikaru you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Hikaru gasped and blush while my eyes widen a bit.

"What!" Tamaki yelled. _Wow, a new twist, but even though Hikaru is my friend I don't think he and Haruhi will make a good couple. Beside, Haruhi wouldn't date him, not because she dislikes him, but it just she doesn't love him. I should know. _I felt a bit sad for Hikaru; I hope he will find a different love in the future.

"You got it all wrong, Kaoru." Hikaru try to reason, "Man, you're such an idiot!"

"Yeah, there's something in this world that should never be said." Tamaki said in the background.

"Why should I fall for her? I mean she looks like a raccoon dog." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi is not a raccoon dog." I muttered a bit angrily.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog?" Tamaki said. He then run up to the twins, "You will pay for this!"

"Awesome this is just perfect." A voice came.

"Not this….." I groaned face palming. I could hear some sort of motor running and then Renge appeared on a rotating mount-thingy. "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful and yet pointed four-sided romantic relationship and to make it even more exciting two of Haruhi's admirers are twin, torn apart by love." Haruhi and I sweat drop as we watch Renge. "Just the thought of it can make me eat three bowls of rice."

"**Oh, just butt out of it."** The twin said.

"You guys are meanies; you shouldn't say something like that to your manager." Renge anime cried.

"But Renge," Tamaki said stopping Renge from crying, "I thought you have feelings for Haruhi as well."

Renge looks up to Tamaki with stars in her eyes. "Oh, I do, but I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side." Tamaki and I sweat drop from her answer. _I hope she doesn't think the same thing with me. _"Oh and I don't mind if Aki does it too." I anime fell. _Spoke too soon._

"I'm confused," Haruhi said beside Renge.

"Me too," I admitted getting up and standing behind her.

"I thought you're ready to go back home to France, Renge." Haruhi said.

"Well, I was going to start a Host Club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a Host Club just yet." Renge replied while Haruhi sweat drop.

"Cut it out already," Hikaru yelled, "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed, talking about annoying!"

"I only do that because you look lonely!" On the side the girls were squealing with hearts floating around, "I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're failing your four languages class, you big dummy!" I look at Kyoya who was standing beside the crowd of girls. His face was blank. He looks at the twins before writing something down into his book. I walk up to him and stand beside him casually. We stood in silent. "What do you want Aki-senpai?" he finally asked.

"Aki," I said simply.

"Hmm?"

"I don't need you to use honorifics so it's just Aki."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"The twins are up to something, right?"

"It seems so."

"So I'm right, but if they hurt Haruhi in any way, they will regret it." I said darkly. Then I heard some footsteps. I look around to see that Mori was on the other side of me and Honey in the front with Tamaki and Haruhi. The twin was still arguing and we were watching them.

"**You're mother wears too much Make-up!"** the twins yelled, making the final blow.

"Do they know that they have the same mother?" I asked to no one in particular.

"**That's it, we're over!"** I groan. I just know that this is going to be a long couple of days.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Next Day…**_

I just had dropped Haruhi off at her classroom and was right now, in my classroom, very worried. I mean what if the twins' fight hurt Haruhi? I don't want Haruhi to get too involve with their fight than she already has.

During class I had a very hard time concentrating, the worry was kind of eating me alive. I was fidgeting a lot and the girls would give me concern looks. They soon got enough courage to come up to me.

"Aki-senpai, are you okay?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said softly, giving them a worried smile, "I'm just worried about Haruhi. I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure Haruhi will be alright," Another girl said.

"I know, but if she was in any danger and I wasn't there to save her, I don't think I will ever forgive myself," I said tearing up slightly. Half of it was for the act and half of it was the real thing. I would really probably never forgive myself if Haruhi was in danger and I wasn't there to save her. What kind of protector will I be if I couldn't do my job?

The girls squealed slightly before fussing over me, saying thing like 'Haruhi will be fine' and 'Don't worry' etc.

"Thank you everyone," I said wiping my eyes.

Soon they left me alone once I convinced them that I was fine. A few minutes passed before I started to get impatient. We were given some study time in class, but I was too worried to concentrate. Sighing, I laid my head on my desk in defeat.

"Aki-chan?" I look up to see Honey, "Are you okay?"

I sighed again and sat up, running a hand through my hair. "I'm fine Honey, but I'm just worried about Haruhi and the twins."

"I know Aki-chan," Honey replied while hugging Usa-chan, "we can still visit them at lunch though."

I smile sweetly at him, "Thanks Honey." I said, patting his head. I turn to Mori who was in his desk beside me. "You don't mind do you?"

Mori shook his head 'no'. I smile, less worried than before, and waited for the time to pass by.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Lunch…**_

"I hope Haruhi is alright." I sighed. I seem to be sighing a lot today.

Mori, Honey and I were in the hallway. We were making our way toward the cafeteria where the twins were supposed to be.

"Haru-chan will be alright." Honey ensures me while Mori gently patted my head. I was about to sigh again, but managed to stop myself.

"You better be right, Honey." I said. We continue to walk down the hallway and saw Tamaki and Kyoya walking ahead of us.

"Tamaki! Kyoya!" I shouted. The two stopped and turned around. Honey and I ran up to them while Mori calmly followed.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Are we going to go see the twins?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I'm worried on what they might do." Tamaki replied.

"We better go make sure they don't ruin anything," Kyoya simply said. We all nodded and continued our way towards the cafeteria. As we walked, I could hear the students whispering among themselves. I suddenly felt nervous. Some of them were staring at us and I unconsciously move closer to Mori for some sort of comfort.

Mori must have felt my discomfort because he place a hand onto my shoulder to ensure me that it was safe. I looked up to see him staring at me. I gave him a small smile and forced myself to relax my shoulder.

Honey must have noticed too because he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay, Aki-chan?"

I turn to Honey and smile at him, "Yes, I'm fine, but I'm just a bit nervous because everyone is staring at us for some reason."

"Oh, that's because it is rare to see all the Host Club members together like this."

"Oh," I said dumbly. _Stupid! Why did I get so nervous? I guess it's because I was in a similar situation once before. It wasn't that great of an experience, but I'm safe now there's nothing to worry about. Well, beside Haruhi's safety._

We come to the door of the cafeteria and I could hear shouting from inside. "Please be okay, Haruhi." I plead.

Tamaki and Kyoya opened the door to see the twins up at each other faces. I also noticed that they both had dyed their hair a different color. Kaoru was blue while Hikaru was flamingo pink. My eyes widen from the sight.

"I was wondering what all the fuss about." Tamaki said while everyone turn toward our direction, "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the Host Club."

"Hey," a guy said, "look who it is."

"Oh, I love them." One of the girls said.

"I have never seen them all together like this." Another said. I look around and saw that Honey was walking toward the twins with a pink fan.

"We have enough of this!" Honey said, "You're both to blame for this fight!" Then he took out a cake, "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I want you to make up and have halfsy (cuter version of half) on this cake, okay?" He declared, but nonetheless looks at the cake and says, "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we have to go thirdsy (cuter version of thirds). Aw, we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do?"

Typical of Honey; he wanted a piece of the cake as well. The aura around them seems to darken a bit and the twins were getting even more irritated.

"Maybe I should just take it?" Honey wondered, "After all, strawberries are my favourite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberry?"

The tension between those three thickens some more and I was afraid that someone might get hurt. I noticed Mori heading toward them and I quickly followed, in hope that there was anything I could help with. Mori got behind Honey and lift him up by the arms. He carried the boy to a good distance away from the twins where I stood waiting for them.

"You're just making its worst, Honey." I scold a bit, "Just leave them alone." Honey just smile innocently at me while eating a bit of the cake. I sigh and turn to see Haruhi with Tamaki. Tamaki was in one of his 'fantasy' mode again and Haruhi was walking to the table. I scurry up to her.

"Hey Haruhi, what's you're doing?" She turned to me with a small scowl on her face.

"Nothing much, I was just worried about the twins and follow them here." I nodded in understanding and sat down with her when we have reached the table. I was sharing a chair with Haruhi. She didn't mind, we used to do it all the time, especially at home to save some space. Not soon after, Hikaru came up to us and sat down on the left side of Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, what's that?" He said pointing to Haruhi's boxed lunch or bento, "What did you bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's left over," Haruhi replied.

"And a rolled omelette," I added. The omelette was from me. I wanted her to have something that was NOT left over for once. I didn't bring my lunch because me and Haruhi usually share ours and I don't eat that much. Well, I do, but I want Haruhi to be full first before I eat anymore. I don't want Haruhi to be starving now. I'm used to being starved so I'll be fine.

"Do you want to switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with something I don't like." Hikaru said while swapping our lunch with his.

"Fine with me," Haruhi said uncaringly, "what about you Aki?"

I just shrug and muttered a small "Whatever."

Haruhi seems fine with it, so why should I complain? I mean it was just left over from yesterday; it was not like I'm going to miss it or anything. Haruhi and I took a glance at the lunch and my eyes widen a bit. The lunch was sparkling! I mean it was literally sparkling! I blink a couple of times to make sure it was not my imagination. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink.

Nope, I am not imagining it. _This looks magnificent. I had never tried anything like this before. _I turn to look a Haruhi and saw that she was thinking the same thing. We both look back at the lunch and pick up a piece with our forks. Simultaneously, Haruhi and I took a bite of the lunch.

Everything seems to go in slow motion. Both Haruhi and I could slowly feel our taste buds burst like fireworks. Flavours colliding with each other, gives us a feeling of heaven. I close my eyes in bliss while placing a hand on my cheek. The taste was divine. If I haven't closed my eyes, I would have seen us dazzling and the guys crying with happiness (more like Tamaki, but oh well).

I hear Tamaki talking to Hikaru about something, but I was too engrossed in the feeling of bliss that I didn't notice it. What I did notice was that Kaoru was sitting down beside me with his lunch. The sound of him sitting down brought me out of my bliss and into a daze.

"So Aki is that any good?" He asked, "How would you like to taste mine?" I immediately snap my attention toward him and gave him the cutest puppy eyes I could create.

My eyes were big and were twinkling with excitement. I was so happy and excited that you could practically see a tail wagging behind me. I could see that Kaoru was restraining himself for some reason, but I didn't care. All I care right now was his lunch. I know pretty greedy, huh? But have you ever tried the lunches there? The food was amazing!

"Here," he said grabbing my chin. He bought his spoon toward my mouth, about to feed me when something happen. Can you guess? If you guess that Hikaru had interfered….then you are right! He stole the piece of food before it could reach me.

"Quit butting in, get lost Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled with the spoon still in his mouth.

Kaoru slowly let go of the spoon and grab his bowl of soup. You could see an anime vein mark on his head as he throws his soup at Hikaru. I pull Haruhi and me back so that we do not get hit. It hit someone, but it was not Hikaru. It was Tamaki who got pulled in line of fire by Hikaru. Hikaru had used Tamaki as a human shield. That immediately starts a throwing fight between those two. Stuffs were being thrown at each other: tables, chairs, table wares, vases, a teddy bear, etc.

I was feeling a bit stress out by now. Before it was all sunshine and rainbow, but now the bliss was gone. I groaned before looking up to see Honey being thrown along with the other stuffs. My eyes widen and I was instantly up, running toward him. Tensing my muscle, I jumped up and caught him in mid-air around the waist, but felt myself fall.

I squeezed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground, but before I could fall I felt big strong arms wrapping around my middle. I blink and saw that Mori was holding us, but the bad thing was that, we were still cruising along with the flying objects. I rubbed my forehead and groaned, feeling the familiar feeling of a headache forming. _When will this fight ends?_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**After School in Music Room #3…**_

We are all in the club room where everyone was at a long table. Tamaki was at the end of the table, Kyoya on one side of the table, and the rest on the other side. Honey was sitting on his chair, playing with Usa-chan, Mori was standing behind him, and Haruhi and I were sharing a chair near the window.

"Looking at the numbers," Kyoya said while typing on the calculator, "if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering the 'brotherly love' package. We're down to one pair of loving brothers."

He stopped calculating and turn toward Haruhi, "Haruhi, I just want you to know there is no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your comment that started this all in the first place, right." His smile seems to be blowing a cold front toward us. I growled warningly at him.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting likes this," Honey said bringing my attention to him, "it never happens before."

"Hn," Mori nod in agreement.

"They never fought before?" Haruhi said.

"Hai, I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we're in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I didn't get to talk to them, but I remember that the two of them always play together."

"Yeah that's true," Tamaki said, "I mean, I only known the twins since they're in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seems like they kept everyone at a distance except each other."

I look down at my lap in thought. I was like them before, only caring about myself or Haruhi and her dad. I kept everyone at a distance, I was distrustful to everyone. I thought that everyone will betray me or that people would just use me. Once I thought that even Haruhi will do the same, but I was wrong. She and her dad cared for me and became part of my world. They even help me with trusting people more. I don't even want to think what it would be like if I had never met them.

"Believe it or not, they're even more warped back then." Tamaki said, "When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing. Maybe this means that the twins are spanning their horizons a bit. We should leave them alone and let them work this out."

I glance up to see Haruhi staring out the window. "Maybe this is a good thing for them." Haruhi whispered. I too look out the window.

"Maybe it is," I said softly so only Haruhi can hear," but if this is their first time, will they know how to forgive each other? They need someone to stop them and call it quit, Haruhi." We both look at each other before looking back out of the window.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

You know what I see, an enormous hill of objects at the middle of the room. Honey was sitting at the top, all carefree while the twins were opposite of each other at the base of the hill, panting with exhaustion.

"Don't you guys think that you maybe it's time you all stop this fighting, it driving me insane." Tamaki said, shaking a bit. I too was getting a bit annoyed about their constant fighting.

"What did you say?" Hikaru asked, annoyed, "it drives you insane? You got to be kidding me, how do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru. The truth is that I hate your guts!" That last sentence makes me want to snap at them, but restrain myself from doing so. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Haruhi feeling the same way.

"You took the work right out of my mouth." Kaoru said, "In fact I hate you so much that I bought this," He reach into his jacket and take out a curse doll, "Beelzenef curse doll!" In the back ground Tamaki was quivering with fear.

"And to complete the curse, Hikaru," Kaoru said, "I'm going to write your name on his back." I clench my hands into a fist.

"From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing, but misfortunes and sorrow." He finish while writing down Hikaru's name. Reaching our limit, Haruhi and I stimulatingly ran toward the twins and bonk them on the head; Haruhi bonk Hikaru, while I bonk Kaoru.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!?" We both yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruhi asked/shouted at the twins, while I hold up the curse doll.

"You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" I scolded/yelled, "Both of you are at fault here, but what really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into this big mess!"

"Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now then I'm never going to let you come over to my house! Did I make myself clear?" Haruhi scolded/yelled. I nod in agreement. The twins look at us then they slowly smirk. My eyes widen a bit. _Why are they smirking? Don't tell me we fall right into their trap._ I start to mentally panic.

"**Hmm, so what you're saying Haruhi is that if we make up, we can come over to your place." **The twins said. I was right. I slowly turn the doll around and found that Kaoru had not written Hikaru's name, but the word 'Stupid'.

Haruhi look around me saw what it said and screamed, while I immediately found myself sulking at a wall blaming myself for falling for the trick. I didn't pay attention to the rest on what was happening because I was still sulking miserably.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was hosting time and the guest was glad that the twins had made up with each other. **"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'."** The twins said to their guests.

"I know," One of the girls said, "the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

"**We have a winner." **The twins announced.

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you made up?" one of the girls asked, "It's much easier to tell you two apart know."

Haruhi and I walk passed them and happens to hear their conversation. We got over sulking and were back to normal. "Humph," I said smirking.

"No it's isn't." Haruhi said.

"**Hmm…"** The twins said, turning their attention to us. Haruhi and I stopped and we both turn to look at them.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru," I said.

"And Hikaru is the blue one." Haruhi finished, "You swap colors for today, huh?"

Haruhi smile a bit while I smirk at them before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**Neira: That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Neira: Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any songs within the whole story. I only own Aki, other OCs and bit of the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Grade School Host is a Naughty Type! Bad Boy!**

* * *

Today was a normal, get ready in our welcome pose for our guest, hosting day. We were all dress in Arabian outfits and were waiting for our guests to arrive. Outside of the room, I could hear footsteps echoing throughout the halls. Straightening my back and folding my arms behind me, I waited patiently.

The footsteps stopped and the door slowly creaked open. Then the usual happens; the blinding light and the mysterious rose petals that appear out of nowhere. I still haven't figure out how they appear yet. The light slowly disappeared to reveal us to the guests.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club." We all said in union. When everything was settled, we saw, not our guests, but a young boy. From the fact that he was wearing a green tuxedo shirt and shorts, means that he was an elementary school student. The poor boy was sitting on his bottom and had a shock expression on his face.

"Oh, it's just a kid." Hikaru said.

"Not only that, it's just a boy," Kaoru said.

I gently bonk the twins in the head. "Be nice now," I said.

"What's wrong little boy?" Tamaki said in a calm voice while smiling warmly at him, "Did you come to my palace in search for something?"

I sweat drop a bit. _Wow, he's really thinks that he is a king._

The boy slowly got up and said, "Ah, are you the king of this place?"

Tamaki seems a bit surprise, but he also seems to enjoy being call a king. _Not like he is one, anyway._ "Well, are you?" the boy asked.

"Come closer lost one." Tamaki said in that oh-relaxed-voice-that-seems-to-be-starting-to-get-on-my's-nerve. The boy walks toward him until he is a meter away.

"What did you just call me little boy?" Tamaki asked.

"The king," the boy said simply. He obviously doesn't know Tamaki, because if he did then he wouldn't be calling him a King.

"Oh, the king! Yes, I'm the king of the Ouran Host Club! Long live the Host King!" Tamaki said dramatically, while shining with joy. I had to resist the urge to twitch and roll my eyes at the sight of him.

"I'm an elementary 5th year, Shirou Takaouji!" The boy said sternly while looking straight into our eyes, "I want the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!"

Everyone seems to become frozen with shock, while I was dumbfounded. Tamaki gasp and was lightly blushing. He was full of happiness. Full of wonderful…..joyous…happiness-This is going to be a long day.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**The Host Club Is Now Open….**_

"Oh hey Tamaki, you have an apprentice?" One of his customers asked.

"Yes, he's still in elementary school, but I like the fire within his eyes." Tamaki replied.

"But are you sure that it is okay for a young boy to become a host?"

"Why wouldn't it," Tamaki said while gently grabbing the girl's chin, "loves have nothing to do with age. Take us for an instant, whenever I look at you my heart starts pounding," He lean closer to the girl's face, "suddenly I feel no different than a lovesick little boy."

"Oh Tamaki," the girl swooned as usual, but the one thing that seems to wreck the usual flowery moment was a boy staring vastly close and very intensely at the two. There was still some magic in there, but it seems less powerful with the boy there. It was Tamaki's idea that the poor boy would have to observe him that close. I just hope that his brain cells are not dying.

"Don't you think it's weird that he's making the kid watch up close like that?" Haruhi asked Kyoya while I nod in agreement. Haruhi, Kyoya and I were walking around because we have nothing better to do than to walk aimlessly around the club room. It just so happens that we spotted Tamaki with Shirou, so we decided to observe them.

"There is a theory that people are consider more beautiful the closer you view. Tamaki seems to live by that theory." Kyoya said. I nod my head in understanding.

"Tamaki **is** the type of moron to actually believe in stuff like that." I said knowingly. But alas, I continue on listening to their conversation while Haruhi and Kyoya left, because Tamaki seems to always make my day. All I heard was Tamaki telling the girl how she was his mermaid princess and what-not while holding her hands, but what surprised me was the boy's outburst to this 'entertainment'.

"You look like more of a carp that swims in my pond at home. I'll never give out false compliment like that." Shirou stated while pointing at the two.

"CARP?" Tamaki's client cried. I stood fixed to the ground, gaping at the boy. I just couldn't believe that he just insulted a customer like that. Even though it's tru-No Aki, don't even go there.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just a kid." Tamaki said, trying to fix the mishap, "you know how kids are, they can't help but be honest."

"HONEST!" The client cried again. Just when she had just calm down too. _Smooth Tamaki, just smooth._

"But that's just his option; I wouldn't say that you look like a carp, and even if you did look like a carp, you would be the most beautiful carp of them all."

"SO I AM A CARP!"

"Ah, n-no that's not what I meant…..." Tamaki said trailing off while losing his charms.

"TAMAKI YOU AN IDIOT!" the guest sobbed then runs away.

"NO WAIT! MERMAID PRINCESS!"

"Man, what a cry baby." Shirou said frankly. The boy 'Hmph' then sat down. Tamaki was seething with rage that he was actually growling at the troublesome boy.

"How's it going boss," Hikaru said with his twin besides him, both cracking up, "what an adorable apprentice you have there."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said with a tint of sadness in his voice, stopping his laughing twin, "do you wish you have a little brother like Shirou?" I groan softly yet irritated, knowing that their brotherly act will be happening soon. Not wanting to listen, I look to my side and start to think of things like why the sky was blue or what my plans are after school. In the corner of one of my eyes, I saw the twins embrace each other lovingly.

"Don't be silly," Hikaru said, "I can search the globe and can never find a better brother than you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru…"

"Aw, they're doing it," a girl squealed, appearing with a friend beside her. Her friend squeal with her and said, "It forbidden brotherly love!"

Shirou backed up against the table, completely stunned at the event that had appeared before him. He was clutching his chest as if in pain while saying, "Homos! And they're brothers! That makes this totally incestuous!" I sigh at the poor boy and hope that this won't scar him for life.

"Hey Shirou-chan," Honey yelled while tackling his back, frightening the boy. Shirou have to take a couple of steps to stop himself from falling. "Do you want to have a piece of cake with me? We got three kinds: chocolate, strawberry and lime."

"Hey back off," Shirou yelled while pushing Honey off him, "what grade are you in anyway? Why are you wearing a high school uniform?" I could see tears in Honey's eyes and feel myself tense, but saw that Mori was walking up to them and relax myself. _He can handle this himself._ Mori loomed over them, casting a shadow.

"Something wrong, Mitsukuni?" He asked. The two turns around and Shirou was shocked to see a tall guy standing before them.

Regaining his posture he yelled, "That's no fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cooler older friend like him!" This causes Honey to cling onto Mori's back and be a bit teary. I frown at the boy, not liking how he treated Honey. I then notice Haruhi walking with a tea tray and ran to her, just to make sure that nothing happens. We don't want our debt to increase.

With her, we both walk behind Shirou as he back away in shock. He bumps into Haruhi and I quickly stop Haruhi from falling, while helping her steadies the tea tray

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked Shirou.

"Huh?" he said turning around.

I chuckle softly at him before saying, "I know it's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdoes around here."

"It took me a while to get adjusted to all the craziness, so don't freak out. I'm sure you get used to it." Haruhi said while smiling.

I turn to Honey and say, "Hey Honey, why don't you and Mori go eat some cake or something? I'm sure it will cheer you up."

Honey's face lit up and he eagerly ask me, "Will you be joining us too Aki-chan?"

I chuckle a bit and said, "Sure Honey, in a moment."

With that, he ran away with Mori following behind. I look back at Shirou and notice that he was staring at us.

"Something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and crossing my arms.

"….Are you two cross dressers?"

Dread struck Tamaki and the twins as they heard 'cross dresser'. They quickly turn to us while saying, "Oh no."

Tamaki zoom toward Shirou and cover his eyes before saying, "O-Okay I think that's enough. I think Shirou should take care of the tea set don't you?" Tamaki said nervously.

The twins zoom next to us; Hikaru start patting Haruhi's head while Kaoru patted mine. It was weird being patted on the head by the twins because I'm taller than them. "Wow Haruhi, Aki, you guys are looking extra manly today!" Kaoru complimented.

"Now do what the boss says and let Shirou Take care of that tea set, Haruhi. It's part of his training. Besides, you two are way too macho for tea sets." Hikaru added.

The three of them laughed nervously while Haruhi and I sweat drop. Shirou remove Tamaki's hand from his eyes while Haruhi hands him the tray.

"Now be careful with it. It's pretty heavy." Haruhi warned. When she took her hands off the tray, Shirou let the tray slip through his hands. The tray came crashing down into the ground, shattering into many pieces. We all stare in shock and my arms were slightly uncrossed.

"It's not my fault I drop it." Shirou said, he look up at Haruhi, "It's your fault because you're the one that made me take it in the first place."

"Say what?" Haruhi said. I was beside her with my bangs covering my eyes, but you could practically feel the dark vibe oozing off of me. Tamaki and the twins took a step back, away from me, feeling my dangerous aura.

"Haruhi, that's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Haruhi said drastically, turning to him while my mood darkens.

"Hey, you should get the cross dressers do all your chores." Shirou yelled. I snapped. Usually I adore children, but brats like this kid get on my nerves sometime. Not only did he made Honey cry, but now he was insulting Haruhi! That was it; he was so going to pay. I unfold my arms and step forward with tense muscle. My eyes were in a murderous glare.

I saw the boy flinch a bit. The fear in his eyes was flicking from on to off, trying to swallow his fear. Haruhi saw the look within my eyes and instantly look scared and worried. I stop for a second when I saw the scared Haruhi, but that was long enough for big strong arms to constrict me from behind. The arms were restricting my arms to my sides and were stopping me from moving. I struggled and growled lowly. Honey appeared in front of me and hugged me in the front while he also helped Mori stop my struggling. So now I was squirming and growling angrily.

Mori slowly bended down to my ear, "Don't," he said simple, but made a huge impact on me. I stop struggling, but continue to growl at him.

"Aki-chan stops it! He's just a kid." Honey said. I immediately stopped growling and force myself to steadily relax. I leaned against Mori stern chest and close my eyes to help me relax. I took deep breath and felt Mori's arms loosen a bit, but he did not let go.

_It's true; I shouldn't attack a kid like that. I was taught better. I'm here to protect Haruhi. I know that there are other ways to show people that I mean business. I'm so stupid! _I felt ashamed of myself. I even made a promise with Haruhi. What was I thinking...Letting my emotion control me like that. I thought I've learnt my lesson and was smarter than before.

I fully relaxed myself and listen to the soothing beats of Mori's heart. Immediately I noticed the position I was in and flushed red, but quickly force it down before anyone could notice. I was feeling self-conscious and highly aware of Mori's muscular arms around me. I feel like butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach which shocked me a bit. What does it mean? I hope it doesn't mean I'm sick; I can't afford staying at home.

Noting that I have calmed down, Shirou continue his rant."I'm not here to carry tea set. I'm here to learn how to make a woman happy."

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude." Tamaki said, trying to keep his cool and not snap like I did, "And I'm not going to let you disrespect Haruhi or Aki, SO…" He dramatically pointed at Shirou and said, "Put this brat in isolation!"

"**Got it Boss!"** The twins responded. Suddenly a giant cage came falling down onto Shirou and trapping him inside.

"What's going on here? Why did you put me into a cage all of a sudden?" Shirou shouted.

"Yeah, where did it come from?" Haruhi said sweat dropping, while I stared at the cage curiously. I managed to slip one of my arms out of Mori's grasp and start poking at the metal bars. Poke, poke…..Poke, Poke…Poke, poke.

"This is a music room, right?" I questioned. I look up at Mori questionably. He looks down at me and nodded. I assume that he was answering my question, so I nodded back in thanks.

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice like this! Now let me out of this cage!" Shirou shouted while trying to find a way to escape.

"Not until you learn this lesson." Tamaki said calmly while sipping his tea. _I wonder where he even gets it anyway._ As if on cue, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I inwardly squeak from surprise and then found myself sitting on a chair. I look at Mori curiously as Honey appears with a tray. On the tray there were cups of tea and three plates of cake (pieces of cake, of course). Honey settles the tray onto the table and got onto one of the other chairs across from me. Mori take one of the cups and hand it to me. I gently took it and look at the tea confusingly.

"Chamomile Tea," Mori said and I look up at him, "It help calms the nerve." I nod thoughtfully and smile thankfully at the two.

"Takashi thinks that you need something to help you so I went to get some tea and some cake too." Honey said beaming.

"Thank you." I said, sipping my tea while watching Honey happily eating his cake. Mori was already sitting beside us and watching quietly as usual.

Drinking the tea really help me calm down. I could feel my muscles relaxing and warmth flowing throughout my body. I sigh in bliss and continue to listen to the problem at hands.

"I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong." Tamaki said.

"I am serious, totally serious." Shirou said, but Tamaki doesn't look that convince as he continues to sip his tea, "I want you to teach me on how to make a woman happy."

I saw him go onto his knees as he mumble desperately, "I'm running out of time, please….Won't you teach me?" I stop midway from drinking my tea and turn to Haruhi. I saw her eyes widen a bit, paying attention to the boy. I too pay more attention to him and soften my expression a bit. _He must have a reason to do it, but what?_

"You're a host because you like girls. You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it right?" He continued, "Please won't you teach me?" He stops a bit and then looks up with determination dancing within his eyes. "You're a genius at it, you're the king!"

Tamaki look up at him stunned, yet he was flattered with the compliment. Tamaki stood up with his arms crossed and says, "Well you may be brat, but I admire your desire to become a host so I'll teach you." Shirou 'humph', "You know Shirou, you and me are so much alike." I saw Tamaki sparkling a bit and almost choke on my tea.

"You poor kid," I heard Haruhi said.

"Then you'll help become the kind of host that can make any women happy?" Shirou asked, looking more excited.

"Of course, making women happy is our sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want Shirou then you have to figure out how to use the material you already have." Tamaki said.

"What does that mean?" Shirou asked, confused.

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guest." Kyoya explained. "For example, there is Tamaki who is the Princely type."

A picture of Tamaki with his arms crossed while holding two white colored rose, one in each hand, appears while Tamaki magically poof himself beside Kyoya.

"There's the Strong Silent type."

A picture of Mori holding a dark blue rose with his back facing us appears, while he too poof himself beside Kyoya.

"The Boy Lolita type."

A picture of Honey with his arms behind him holding Usa-chan and a pink rose appears, while he poof in front of Mori.

"The little Devil type."

A picture of the twins with their arms loop with each other appears. One of them was holding a light blue rose while the other holds an orange one. They also emerge behind Tamaki while leaning onto each other. "And the Cool type." Kyoya held up a purple rose, "it's all about variety."

"And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi the Natural," Kyoya said, while Haruhi appears. She turns around and points to herself, "Natural?" she questioned.

"And Aki the Guardian type." Kyoya finished.

I emerge with my back facing them. My eyes are closed while one of hands was on my hip and the other was holding a black rose close to my nose, like I was sniffing it.

"Guardian type?" I questioned, breaking my pose.

"It's because Aki-chan is always protective of Haruhi and the people around that you're just like a guardian." Honey explained. I smile warmly at him.

"It seems right now we have the perfect blend of characteristics. It's going to be difficult finding a type for Shirou." Kyoya explained to us as we all crowd around the cage.

We all stare at him.

"If we go by his age," Hikaru said, "he should be the Boy Lolita type."

"But Honey-Senpai got that covered." Kaoru argued.

I heard sniffling and so I look down to see Honey clutching Usa-chan and was crying. "Is he going to replace me?" Honey cried.

"No Honey, no one is going to replace you." I said, bending down and pulling him into a hug. I softly pat his back while letting him cry into my shoulder.

"Come on, is that all you got?" a familiar voice called, follow by a roar of an engine. Both Honey and I jump at the noise. We both look up to see Renge rotating out of the ground.

"What's up with this place? This is supposed to be a music room." I heard Haruhi mumbled. I sweat drop and sigh. _ I thought so too, Haruhi._

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but what's with the lackluster character analysis?" Renge asked, "I must say that I'm quite disappointed, I thought I taught you better."

I notice a rattling sound and turn around to find Shirou shaking from shock and fear. _Right, he's new and is not used to all the craziness. I should help him, but….._ I just ignore him and turn my attention back to Renge and the others. I was still a bit upset with what had happened.

"Alright then Ms. Manger, how would you work Shirou into our collection of characters?" Tamaki asked

"He can't be the Boy Lolita because Honey got that covered." Tamaki said picking up the crying Honey.

"You just don't get it, do you? Now listen up! There are plenty of girls out there that have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces, these girls would be considered as Shota fans. Now Shota can be a very large category, and it's important to know that the genre can be broken down to many smaller sub-categories. For example Shota fans with interest in Lolita boys would favor boys such as Haninozuka-sempai." We all stare at her while Kyoya was writing fiercely in his notebook. "This little boy is different. If I had to pick a character for him…" she thought for a second until, "YES! He'd be the Naughty Boy type without a doubt!" Renge exclaimed.

"The Naughty type?" Shirou questioned. The cage Shirou was in starts to lift up.

Renge appear with a whistle and say, "Now, to play the Naughty Type," Renge bend down beside Shirou, "you have to wear shorts…" she saw his shorts, "Okay."

Renge blew her whistle, "You got to have bumps and bruises. Give him a couple of scars." The twins obeyed and place Band-Aids on his legs and faces, while using a marker to draw scratches. Renge blew her whistle again, "Run like a spoiled child. Make it reckless." She ordered. Shirou starts running around the Host Club. Again, Renge blew her whistle, "I want you to trip and make it big." Shirou trip on a trip rope and land face down onto the ground, hard.

"Are you okay, little boy?" Renge asked in a more girly voice then blew her whistle. "Now give them your catch phrase."

"No big deal," Shirou said while rubbing his cheek with the back of his wrist, "It's nothing."

"That was perfect…Absolutely perfect, Shirou!" Renge squeal while blushing.

"That was outstanding," Tamaki said clapping, "I've never knew you were such a great couch, Renge."

Renge just laugh.

"I have enough of you people!" Shirou shouted suddenly.

"This is so stupid! None of this is ever going to help me make her happy." he mumbled.

"Her?" I questioned, crossing my arms and arching an eyebrow. Shirou starts running toward the door.

"Wait Shirou," Tamaki called, "we haven't taught you on how to apply the technique you learn yet."

**SLAM!**

Shirou slams the door shut, leaving us a bit stun.

"I swear the others boy are good for nothing." Renge sighed. She starts rotating back down into the ground, "I went to all that trouble to coach him and he quits."

"I can't believe he ditch us because he didn't like the lesson. What a selfish little brat." Tamaki said.

"There aren't many people who would enjoy that kind of lesson." Haruhi said. Tamaki turns to look at us.

"Beside," I said, "weren't you paying attention on what he said? He said that he was running out of time." I turn to Haruhi, "What do you think he means by that?"

"I think that," Haruhi paused.

"Maybe," I continued.

"It's a girl." We both finished.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Later…**_

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't know." I whisper back.

Honey, Haruhi and I are standing in the halls of the Elementary School. Honey was wearing the green Elementary School Uniform while both Haruhi and I are wearing the Middle School Uniform. We were also wearing a wig too. Don't ask me why I'm wearing this and let's just get on with the story.

"It'll be alright Haru-chan, Aki-chan," Honey said, "It was so easy to sneak in. And wearing this uniform, I really look like I'm in elementary school"

"Yes, you do Honey," I said, "I can understand why they wanted you to wear an Elementary School uniform, I mean we are sneaking into an Elementary School and you would totally fit in, but what I don't understand is why they made Haruhi and I wear this Middle School uniform."

_**Flashback…..**_

_We were all in the club room, just the 8 of us and the light was dimed. I was standing on one side of Haruhi while Honey stood on the other side. The three of us was standing separately from the others and were kind of scared. You see, the others' eyes were glowing. I mean they are actually glowing, giving them a creepy look. "Alright men, it is time to initiate the mission." Tamaki said quietly, yet creepily; giving me goosebumps._

"_What do you mean?" Haruhi asked._

"_What mission?" Honey asked._

"_What KIND of mission are you talking about?" I asked._

"_I have access the situation," Tamaki said, "We will infiltrate the Elementary School," he looks down and chuckle lightly before looking up to us with blue glistening eyes, "You three are going in." He said with a sick grin._

"_But where are we going?" The three of us asked, freaked out._

_**Flashback Ends….**_

I mean I can understand Haruhi because she was in Middle School last year, but why ME! I'm about the same height as Kyoya, so I don't even think the Middle School uniform would even fit me, but somehow it did…it's just the shirt is a bit uncomfortable, not saying that I had a large chest or anything the shirt was actually pretty small, and skirt was really, really…short….

"Why do we even bother with the disguises? We stick out like a sore thumb." I mumbled irritably, tugging down my skirt a bit. We were peeking into a hall, unprofessionally or un-spy-like which really hurt some of the pride I had from my previous life. The children in the hallways were looking at us with many sweat drops at the back of their heads. _I knew this was a bad plan._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Third POV**

Behind the three, the big double doors opens to reveal the rest of the Host Club. Tamaki was at one of the doors; the twins at the other, and the rest were at the back or behind them. "Oh, there's a reason," Tamaki said, "A DAMN good reason."

"Come on, this way Haru-chan, Aki-chan." Honey said, dragging the two girls with him around the halls.

"**Isn't she the cutest?"** The twins said referring to them.

"Oh look at her in that mini skirt. Haruhi look like a little doll…" Tamaki said blushing.

"So basically, you want to see them dress up like that." Kyoya stated.

"Eh…" He flinch while sweat dropping.

"**Aww, don't be such a party pooper, Kyoya**," The twins said.

"Beside, Mori seems like he's enjoying the view," Hikaru said taking a peak at Mori's face which had a faint blush on it. The rest turn to look at Mori and noticed the blush as well. The twins gave him knowing smirks while Tamaki had horror stricken on his face. Mori turned his head and coughed lightly, trying to get rid of the blush.

"Interesting," Kyoya said, writing something into his black notebook.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Aki's POV**

Honey eventually brought us to a classroom where he opens the door and says, "This is it! Shirou-chan's classroom."

He walks in with us following behind, "When I was in Elementary school, this was my classroom too."

I look around to see that the classroom was huge. They were bigger than the public's school. It was also empty. "There's nobody here." I stated.

"Yeah…" Haruhi replied while running her fingers on the smooth surface of a desk.

"So the kid's classroom is empty, is it?" Tamaki said as the twins walk in, follow by Kyoya, him, and Mori.

"**This sure takes me back."** The twins said.

"I wonder if the doodle is still on my desk." Kaoru pondered.

"Doubtful, the school changes desk each year." Kyoya said.

While this was happening, both Haruhi and I have vein marks on our head. Haruhi turns around and whisper harshly at them, "Hey, if you're going to barge in here like that-"

"Then why are we wearing these stupid disguises?" I finished with a scowl.

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru said to assure us.

"There's no one here to catch us." Kaoru stated.

Suddenly we hear footsteps echoing down the hallway. Haruhi and I both gasp softly and we all duck down.

"If the teacher finds us," Kaoru said.

"We'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck in." Hikaru finished.

"Shhh~" Haruhi and I said, putting a finger to our lips, "Shut up, you guys."

"Hm?" The guys said, turning to us.

"Just keep your lip zipped." We order quietly while pretend to zip our lips. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki too pretend to zip their lips with blushes on their faces.

I slowly and quietly got up first. I cautiously got to the door and sneakily peak outside to see the teacher walking away. "The coast is clear." I said to Haruhi who is behind me. The other stood up and Haruhi and I walk to them.

"You guys, we came here to get a scoop on Shirou." Haruhi stated.

"So what do you think we should do now?" I asked.

"We'll here's something interesting." We all heard Kyoya said. We turn and saw that he and Honey were looking at pictures on the wall. Walking up to them, I saw a picture of Shirou.

"What did you find?" Haruhi asked.

"Look," I said pointing to the picture. In the picture it shows, Shirou and a girl playing a piano.

"Hey, that's Shirou." Haruhi said.

"It is," I said.

"So he's in the Classical Music Club." Kyoya stated.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself." Haruhi said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "he doesn't look like the same brat from before," I saw Haruhi scowl a bit and quickly added, "but it's nice to see a smile on his face." Haruhi's face softens and I blew out a breath of relief.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

We are outside of a classroom filled with children. Inside I notice Shirou sitting on the windowsill looking out the window. "There he is there's Shirou-chan." Honey said.

Soon a girl came up to him and start talking. I recognize the girl; she was from the picture before. I couldn't hear what they're saying though. Once they are done talking, the girl walks to the piano and start playing a piece. I like it, it was soothing and nice. I close my eyes and let the music bring me to a musical paradise.

Suddenly I heard a door clicking open; bring me out of my state. I turn to see a girl walking out of the classroom. "Pardon me, Madoizelle." Tamaki said to the girl, giving her a white rose. I wonder where he even keeps them.

"I have never seen a rose more beautiful than you, my dear. Here take this, it's for you." He said giving her the rose. Immediately she blushes at the gesture, "I was wondering if you can tell me about that young lady playing the piano over there. Do you know her?" He said look at the girl from before.

"That's Hina Kamishiro" she replied.

"Her name's Hina?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with her." She said.

"Why?" Tamaki asked while I watch curiously.

"Don't you know? She will be moving away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany, so she had to move there at the end of the week." She explained.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice shouted. We all look up to see that Shirou had appeared before us.

"I want you idiots to leave immediately!" He demanded. I felt annoyed that he had just order us around, but what surprises me next was Tamaki. He smoothly walked toward Shirou and picked him up; placing the small boy onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, what are you doing?" Shirou demanded while he started to struggle, but Tamaki kept a firm grip onto him. Meanwhile we all ignored him and start walking away. When I notice that Shirou had quieted down, I look over my shoulder too see that Hina was at the door. I look over to Shirou and saw him blushing, but then not a second later he starts struggling again.

"Let me go!" He shouted. "Just put me down!"

"Let's go boys and quit thrashing around." Tamaki said calmly while we all walk back toward the club room.

When we got to the music room, Tamaki immediately threw the thrashing kid onto the couch. Meanwhile, I was a bit curious on why the room was all dark, but push the thought aside. I need to concentrate on the situation at hands.

"What is your problem you big idiots!" Shirou demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot." Tamaki stated in a stern voice, "You said that you wanted me to teach you on how to make women happy, but that's not it, isn't it? You're not concern with the happiness of any women. You got you're sight on only one woman in particular. You only care about one and that is Hina Kamishiro." Shirou eyes widen, but Tamaki continue, "But I'm afraid that I have nothing to show you for that. Listen Shirou, I know I told you that the job of a host is to make women happy, but when you care for someone, you must find the courage to express what is in your heart. You must have told her on what you feel about her. You didn't come to me to be a full fledge host…. You wanted to be a full fledge man." I sniffle a bit silently, feeling touched by Tamaki's words.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Shirou stated look down at the floor, "I have run out of time. I just want to hear her play, one last time before she left for good, that's all."

"That piece she played, it was Mozart Sonata in D-Major for two pianos, wasn't it?" Tamaki stated. Shirou look up at him surprised. Slowly, Tamaki walk toward yellow curtains that I didn't notice before. He opens it to reveal a grand piano. I blinked at it and could feel disbelief flowing through my veins.

"Wait a minute, why is a grand piano doing in here?" Haruhi asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, it IS a music room after all." Kaoru stated.

"Why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Hikaru asked while both Haruhi and I twitch in annoyance.

"It is a music room after all." Kyoya said.

"It is a music room." Mori joined in.

"It has always been there, we just had it covered up." Honey explained. I sigh and I watch as Tamaki sat down and start playing. The music resonates around the room. The music was the similar to Hina's, but it seems to be more powerful too. I smile slightly and close my eye to get a better hearing of it.

"For the next week, you will spend your morning, lunches, recesses and free time after school in piano lesson with me." Tamaki exclaimed.

"But why?" Shirou asked.

"You wanted to me my apprentice, right?" Tamaki said casually, "Beside, that young lady really look like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**A few days and moments later….**_

We all waited for Hina at the club room. Today was the promise day and we were all dressed up in white suits with everything else ready to go. That includes getting a second grand piano. The door to the room opened to reveal Hina with the invitation I wrote. "Welcome princess, we've been waiting," we welcomed.

"We present you, Shirou's piano recitals." Tamaki introduced, "If you may princess."

"Let's play together, Hina." Shirou said.

"Okay," she replied. Hina smile at him while blushing and they start playing the piece together. All the members of the host club was standing on the sideline, watching. I sigh softly and sat cross-legged down onto the floor, smiling happily.

"Shirou-chan is happy now, right Aki-chan?" Honey asked while plopping himself down onto my lap.

"Yes he is, Honey." I replied patting his head. Honey smile up at me, while I smile up at Mori, who was behind us. _Everything turns out A-Okay._

* * *

**Neira: I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
